Hotter Than Most
by Puppy
Summary: A Charlie story. It was summer and the day was hotter than most. A warm breeze blew cruelly, sweeping her hair back but offering no relief. An OC love story
1. Carlos was about to confess his love for

Hotter Than Most

Authored by Puppy

Based in the World of "Harry Potter"

As created by J.K. Rowlin

Introduction

It was summer and the day was hotter than most. A warm breeze blew cruelly, sweeping back hair tauntingly but offering no actual relief. The residents of the apartment complex had even abandoned the pool, not willing to face the minutes it took to get to the water that was barely still cool. But there were two souls brave enough to face the heat. A little girl sat by the pool splashing her feet in and out of the water trying to draw attention and pity.

"Can I go in yet?" she whined for the hundredth time.

"Not till you mom gets back," came the reply from behind a book. That was me, the evil pool attendant, the enforcer of rules, spawn of satin. . . in their eyes at any rate. Not quite a lifeguard but with all the power.

"Can't I just. . . "

"No" I answered automatically, again not looking up from my book. I was immune to their whines.

It was then when Carlos was about to confess his love for Julia, the wealthy socialite, that it happened. . .There was a shriek and I looked up terrified that she had slipped in and ready to kill her if she did it on purpose. But she was still sitting by the side of the pool. She shrieked again and pointed up at the sky. Not even following her finger I saw the huge shadow zoom closer and pass over me. And then as she screamed it, I whispered "dragon." Before I could think or even tell myself it was impossible it circled and landed in the pool causing a wall of water to hit me. The water had stunned the little girl too but she quickly recovered and too stupid to move just began to scream. The dragon, who had been facing away from us slowly turned its head and I recognized its expression, "Lunch."

I leaped out of my chair and sprinted as the creature turned. Seeing that it was about to lose its meal it let out a roar and a fireball. I reached the child just in time to pull her out of the way and into my arms. I ran the length of the deck remembering ironically how many kids I yelled at for doing the same. I didn't dare turn but I wondered absently how fast a dragon was and how long it would take to reload. I didn't have long to wonder because as grabbed the three foot fence to vault us to safety I heard it roar again and screamed as the blast hit me mid air. We landed with a thud and the girl took off running leaving me to face the dragon alone.

The pain was excruciating and my eyes were already filled with tears but I managed to turn over and see the dragon hovering just above. It took a deep breath and I screamed for all my life was worth . . .

But the fiery death never came. On the edge of my brain I heard lots of shouting and thick lightning erupted all around me. The dragon threw its head with its eyes rolled back and, as if in slow motion fell over the fence. Suddenly all around it were men dropping off brooms with sticks in their hands? Through the bedlam I heard a voice cry, "Levitation spell on three! Charlie see to the Muggle! One. . . Two . . . Three. . . " Suddenly, the Dragon again took flight. It was at that moment that I started to lose it. I knew it was out but I could imagine its great eyes opened and it taking a deep breath. Never being one to sob I simple put my head in my hands and shook as tears poured down my cheeks. I was in this state when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked up through bleary eyes. Bright Orange hair was all I remember for that time because of the shock.

"Are you alright?" he asked me with concern. All I could do was shake my head. "Are you injured?" he rephrased. I nodded and the movement caused me to cry out in pain. He kneeled behind me and I could hear his breath catch. He muttered "Bloody. . ." but thought better not to finish the statement. He carefully picked me up and placed me over his shoulder. After a short journey he set me down on a broom. I didn't have time to contemplate it as he sat ahead of me and told me to hold on. We lifted off the ground and passed over the nearby trees. In my haze I leaned closer and told him I had always wanted to fly, before I passed out.

The chapters do get progressively longer

This story was inspired by an image I had while working, as a pool attendant. The heat really did cook my brain a little ;p Please Review. Puppy


	2. That Was a Dragon Right?

Hotter than most   
  
Part 3  
  
I think I was having a nightmare as the world came into focus, because my heart was pounding. I was lying rather uncomfortably on my stomach and it took a moment to regain the use of my limbs. I lifted my head feeling the drool that had collected around the side of my mouth, "uck," I muttered. Sitting up the sheets slide down reveling my lack of shirt to which I responded with, "Hello!" as I grabbed for cover. But I realized that it didn't matter much because I was in my ownroom. "What? How did I get?" But before I could ponder it more, my mum walked in the door.  
  
"Hi sweetie how are you doing?"  
  
"Umm fine I guess," I answered. I really was fine, no pain or anything.  
  
"Cary wanted to know if you felt up to working this afternoon. The guys who attack that little girl have been arrested and the police say it's perfectly safe. Are you alright?" she asked, probably noticing the confused look, are you insane look, that was interrupting her ramble.  
  
"The. . .the guys who?"  
  
"Yes you remember," she assured me. "The guys they were trying to kidnap that little girl. You saved her but they lit you on fire." She looked to me expectantly.  
  
"Right, yeah I remember," I answered while looking at her like she's grown two heads. "What times work?" I asked as I stood up, sheet firmly wrapped around me and grabbed my robe.  
  
"Maybe you shouldn't go," mom said with concern. I graced her with a smile that was really a smirk.  
  
"Come on I feel fine, plus I need the money." It was a point she could argue against so she resigned and left the room. I shut the door behind her and walked up the full length mirror. My hair was a little shorter but the ends weren't singed, they must have been trimmed, right? I was stalling, I knew, and slowly I found the courage to turn around and lower my robe. I didn't know if I wanted it to be there or not but sure enough there was a large shinny patch of skin covering most of my back. Now I'm not a doctor, only a vet student sure, but even I know that burns don't heal that fast. I opened the door and called out to my mom.  
  
"Hey, mom how long ago was the accident?"  
  
"Three days sweetie," she yelled up the stairs. "The nice doctor brought you home yesterday. Said you had been sedated, that you wouldn't remember much," she said nonchalantly.  
  
"Right," I answered to myself and headed for the bathroom. I had been brutally set on fire and the day I wake up my mom causally sends me to work and my burns are healed. Quite a few things were amiss I could tell but I decided to let myself be blown along with it.  
  
An hour later I was sitting poolside under my umbrella just staring at nothing. Life seemed more interesting that books today. The skin on my back had begun to itch after my shower and I kept squirming in my chair trying to get comfortable. An hour later I felt like I was going out of my mind. I had moved from subtly rubbing my back against my chair to full out itching and cursing about how my hands couldn't reach. I heard chuckling and turned to see my tormentor waiting at the gate. My evil glare didn't affect him as he walked through and sat at my table.  
  
"So how are you doing?" he asked in his British accent.  
  
"I don't know. Supposedly I was attack by a gang of thugs and set on fire three days ago," I answered accusingly.  
  
"It was the best I could come up with," he said with a chuckle.  
  
"And I itch in places I can't itch," I whined.  
  
"Turn around, I'll help," he offered as he scooted forward in his seat, ready to be of assistance. A little reluctant I complied. A minute later he could have asked me to do anything and I would have obeyed. My head rolled to my shoulder and I sighed. "Better?" he asked, his breath tickling the hairs on my neck.  
  
"Much," I purred. The scratching subtly turned into kneading and he slowly began removing the tension I had acquired from sleeping on my stomach for the past few days and the whole attack thing of course. "What did you do to my mother?" I asked tentatively, hoping it wouldn't make him stop.  
  
"I used a small memory charm, made her think you were attack by men," he answered calmly, still continuing the comforting rhythm on my back.  
  
"Instead of a dragon," I finished for him. "That was a dragon wasn't it?" I asked as I threw him a smile over my shoulder.  
  
"I believe it was," he laughed and I could tell he was looking for signs that I was going to freak out.  
  
"Right that's what I thought," I said. "So that makes you a."  
  
"Wizard," he answered quickly.  
  
"Cool," I answered back. There was a moment of what I assumed was silent amazement. "I was attacked by a dragon, did you think finding out you're a wizard it going to be a great shock. Plus I saw your broomstick and your stick is poking out of your pocket."  
  
"I believe it's called a wand," he corrected in good humor.  
  
"Right I'll remember that. So why don't I remember going to a hospital?" I asked suddenly remembering what I didn't remember. He hesitated for a moment unsure of how I would take it.  
  
"They erased your memory and put you under sedation," he said.  
  
"So what happened while I was there?"  
  
"Well you wondered around the hospital with the back of your gown open singing 'I'm a little teapot," he answered straight-faced and I gave him a small backwards punch in the ribs. "Ow, you American girls hit hard," he teased. "But seriously you went through treatment. The doctors didn't know what to do with your memory because you would still have the marks and blocking such an event could damage your memory. They didn't know that you were awake and were a little shock when you sat up and told them to keep their bloody sticks away from you.  
  
"I didn't," I gasped.  
  
"Oh yes you did. Well not the bloody part. I can't remember the exact word you used but it was equally colorful." By that time I was shaking my head with shame.  
  
"But that still doesn't explain why I don't remember," I pointed out.  
  
"They erased your memory of the hospital anyways," he replied. "It was a very painful procedure," he assured me. "If you remembered it you wouldn't have wanted too, believe me I know."  
  
"And you stayed there. . . The whole time?" I asked blushing.  
  
"I bloody well had too," he added with zeal. "You had this death grip on my hand. I couldn't shake you off." I had to giggle. He gave my back one more pat and told me to turn back around. He sat back and sighed as he ruffled his short red hair. His green eyes look at me with what I knew was reluctance.  
  
"You have to go don't you?" I asked.  
  
"You sure you sure you're not a witch," he chuckled but mood was getting heavier.  
  
"You're just easy to read," I answered, still smiling.  
  
"I have to go back to Romania, that's where the dragon preserve is. I was sent to see if you changed your mind before I go back, about the memory charm?" he asked delicately. I could tell he was hoping I would say no and I simply smiled and shook my head. "Right. . . well, can I write you?" he asked hopefully.  
  
"Of course, I'll give you my address," I said reaching for paper.  
  
"It's okay," he assured me. "My owl can find you. Just be sure to let him in and give him some food before you send a letter back." I smiled at him oddly as we stood, wondering if he meant a real owl, and I walked him to the gate. "Well I'll be seeing you I guess," he said with a bashful grin.  
  
"Goodbye Charlie," I said as he walked off. It wasn't the strangest thing to happen in a few days but I suddenly wondered how I knew his name when I couldn't remember him mentioning it. As I returned to my table suddenly remembered lying on a bed watching him sleep in a chair beside me. Of course knew what the memory must have been from but that was impossible wasn't it? I sat down still a little dazed but managed to yell at a little boy running around the pool deck. It was turning out to be a pretty normal day, pretty normal for me anyways  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
Okay, so I'm without a name for the owl so I'm taking suggestion. Hopefully something dragon related. Thanks for reading please review.  
  
Before I thank the reviewers I'd like to mention that I got a flame not five minutes after posting the intro(these first few chapters were posted together). I personally think it's kind of funny and probably a record. I emailed the person back a reply and well posted it here because I believe if you plan on being rude and not even adding helpful comments I get to make fun of you in my own little way ;p  
  
tropical-paradise04 email ladybug600@hotmail.com re: okaaaaaaaaayyyy... would be a waste of time except it was short and the short ones are always good so i can tell you that with a bit of work you could be an accountant.  
  
My reply was and is  
  
Hey thanks for the vote of confidence. I just posted the story like 15 second before you read it and there is already another chapter up so I guess now I just plain suck according to your criteria. Anyways thanks for reviewing because your comments were so constructive! p.s. my mom is an accountant so that comment is just plain cruel! (a/n) anyone who doesn't know me probably doesn't get this but oh well.  
  
Reply to other review  
  
foreva-urs Chapters will get longer, even longer than this, but I wanted to have the beginning separate for my own insane reasons. 


	3. So You’ve Married a Wizard

Dragon info is from "Fantastic Beasts & Where To Find Them" by Newt Scamander omg I did research!  
  
Hotter Than Most   
  
Part 4   
  
(So You've Married a Wizard: and they were too chicken to tell you)  
  
A week later I was making a late night snack when there was a taping on my kitchen window. I got up curiously to check it out. To my surprise there was an owl sitting on the ledge waiting patiently to be let in. "Wow he wasn't kidding," I murmured under my breath. The owl pecked again, a little less patiently, as it was rather warm out and he looked a bit wilted. I opened the window and it flew in, settling itself on the table. It was a beautiful brown color with white spots, and from the look it gave me I could tell this owl had little problem in dealing with dragons. It was still looking at me? Oh letter! I realized it was holding up a foot with a piece of parchment attached to it.  
  
"Right, Sorry," I said as rushed to the table and untied it. I was about to get the owl a bowl of water when I found it was perfectly content with drinking out of my glass of ice tea. So I just sat down and offered the bird a piece of my bread. I knew it wasn't exactly part of its natural diet but the little bird took it without complaint. I was about to open my letter when there was a louder knock on the window and a second owl waited with a package. I opened the window and the bird showed itself in, although not so gracefully as it managed to misstep and knock over the glass of ice tea on the other owl. The first owl let out a screech of shock and flew to the safety of my shoulder, twittering away at the larger owl and dripping on me. Things were always a bit odd at our house but when my mom walked by the kitchen she could help but ask, "Julia are those owls?"  
  
"Yes mom," I answered simply. She was still a little out of it from Charlie's memory charm, or it could have been the heat, she just nodded and walked off, muttering to herself. I laughed under my breath and released the second owl from its burden. I thanked it, consciously of course I knew it probably didn't understand but it felt as though I should. Have I mentioned my life has been strange lately? In order not to insult the first bird I opened its roll of paper, odd. . . or was it parchment? Anyways I unrolled it and found my nickname written in messy scrawl at the top.  
  
Dear Jules (strange only my mom calls me that)  
  
You've probably just met Tiamat*, my owl, be careful she bites. (I looked to the bird on my shoulder and cooed, "You wouldn't bite me would you," I would have bit me at that but she just cuddled into my face, aww) She'll wait for you're letter if you want to send one back (oww he sounds so insecure and cute!). Though you probably don't remember it, you asked me to write and tell you about the preserve. We returned to find that a Ukrainian Iron belly had forced out Cuddles (cuddles!!) If I remember you're last reaction correctly, yes cuddles. A giantess works at the preserve with us and names all of the dragons. She has a . . . fondness for endearing names. So we removed the Ironbelly and reintroduced Cuddles. He went back to his rigorous schedule of sleeping 20 hours a day and eating sheep.** His little adventure seems to have left him none the worse for wear. Sorry I have to go, one of the visiting researchers keeps trying to take close up photographs. Nearly got himself gored yesterday and he's trying to sneak back into the preserve again. Americans! . . Sorry but they're always the most trouble.  
  
Sincerely, Charlie Weasley.  
  
Hmm Weasley, that's interesting. Well. . kind of omen like, but he didn't seem the least bit weaseley from what I remember. I reached across the table to the package and released it from the twine and brown paper wrapping. I probably should have read the letter that fell out but it was the title of the book that first caught my attention, "So You've Married a Wizard: and they were too chicken to tell you." I choked. Hmm really I didn't remember that. . . but then I didn't remember 3 days, come to think or it. Probably would be wise to read the letter I think.  
  
Miss Julia,  
  
I'm delighted to be writing you. Charlie hasn't told me much but I'm pleased he's met such a nice muggle (muggle?) and he spoke very highly of you (did he now?). I can't believe you saved a little girl from a dragon, with magic that would be no small feat! Charlie asked me to send you this book, I work for the Department of Misuse of Muggle artifacts. You'll have to ignore the title (phew! And was it a hint?! Parents have been known to lack subtlety.) It should answer most questions you have. If not I've added you're fireplace to the American registry, though it's not strictly suppose to be done so please don't mention it to anyone (fireplace registry? I don't think I'll have a problem keeping that a secret.) Hope you enjoy the book.  
  
Sincerely,  
  
Arthur Weasley  
  
Well that was a whole lot of confusing. So I picked up the book and read the introduction.  
  
"If you've returned home from your honeymoon to find this book on you kitchen table and your spouse is no where in sight. Guess what? You've married a wizard and they were took chicken to tell you and some how you managed to blank out his families clothes at the wedding. Don't fret I found myself in the same boat. Screaming, crying, and gaping in disbelief may help, but watch out for flies. Throwing things is very satisfying especially as your new spouse can repair them with a flick of their wand. But do not despair despite their quarks, oh and there are plenty, wizards are perfectly normal spouses, well sometimes weird creatures snarl and dart across the room when you open cupboards but you grow use to that (can someone say pent up issues). So here is a muggle's guide to the wizarding world as written by a muggle.  
  
Amanda Ghuffles-Smith  
  
Flipping to the index I found the chapter names quite interesting.  
  
Muggles and Mudbloods: common terms and when to be insulted   
  
When your children start puking slugs (eww)   
  
Your fireplace: what it should and shouldn't do (will remember to read this tonight)   
  
Household magical creature and how to handle them without a wand.   
  
Quidditch: how to smile and nod.   
  
The magical items you can use (cool!)   
  
What to tell parents   
  
The list continued but my mom reappeared and her shriek scarred the large barn owl. Finally I had the room calmed and vacuumed (owls lose feathers when upset among other things). So when I had my mom safely stowed in the living room with a glass of Irish coffee I sat down to write letter.  
  
Dear Mr Weasley,   
  
Thank you for the book. The chapter on what to tell parent will be helpful. The daze of the memory charm has worn off my mom so she hasn't really missed the owls sitting in her kitchen. She's currently in the living room with a drink.  
  
Suddenly a scream pierced the air and I leapt up, Tiamat nipped at my ear probably for almost throwing her off. I ran into the living room to find my mom staring wide eyed at the fireplace. Hey wait that almost looks like Charlie? That is Charlie. In my fireplace? Huh that's odd.  
  
"Julia I'm sorry." The fire that looked like Charlie was speaking. "Is she alright," he asked as he looked back at mom. I followed his gaze and found mom sitting there with a distant look in her eyes, and her cup was also empty.  
  
"Mom what are you looking at?" I said thinking that hallucination was probably the only way she would be accept what was happening.  
  
"That nice young doctor. He. ." I had to try really had not to laugh at that point.  
  
"Come on Mom it's been a rough day. I'll help you up to bed."  
  
"No no dear," she said getting up on her own. "I think I'll just go to bed. Night" She went to kiss my cheek but missed my face by a few inches.  
  
"Night mom." I held up a finger to my mouth at Charlie and watched as mom walked up the stairs and closed the bedroom door behind her. I even heard the lock click. I turned to Charlie and he too was smiling.  
  
"Honestly her daughter gets attack, owls pick her kitchen as a roust, and now she sees a head in the fireplace. If I hadn't seen it myself I would have her committed." Charlie's grin dropped a little and he winced.  
  
"Sorry I wasn't really thinking. Did you get my letter." He suspiciously seemed quick to move on.  
  
"Yeah just a little while ago. You're dad's package too. Interesting book, especially the title." Hmmm was that subtle enough. Ha ha he's blushing!  
  
"Uh yeah sorry that was the only thing I could think off," he mumbled. He's so cute when he mumbles, especially with that accent.  
  
"It's alright. So did you save the American in time." I decided he'd been tortured enough.  
  
"What? Oh right. Yeah in time for me at least but he probably won't be trying that again." There was a bit of a smirk on his face and I gave him a questioning look. "Don't worry no permanent damage." I only shook my head and sighed.  
  
"So is cuddles happy?" I asked hoping he wasn't.  
  
"Yeah," he said almost lovingly. "His giving his mate a bit of a cold shoulder though. Seems she wasn't too put out by the little upset. She's starting to dig a nest so we may have to relocate her."  
  
"Why?" I asked. Then he started that thing where people start talking about there specialty and forget everyone is starring at them thinking 'huh'.  
  
"Longhorns are an endangered species because of their horns,"  
  
"Oh like rhinos," he gave me a confused look. Obviously just a dragon boy. "Never mind."  
  
"Oh well if the babies are part Ironbelly then we can't risk diluting the population. So . . uh (can we say uncomfortable silence)is the little girl okay?"  
  
"Yeah," I said with a smile. "But for some reason see keeps asking people if they have tattoos and running away from people who say yes. Strange huh," I baited.  
  
"Umm yeah that is very strange," he said trying to hide a smile.  
  
"I don't know maybe she was attacked by some dragon tattooed guys." .  
  
"That's a theory," Charlie supplied, he was so cute when he smiled. "So will you come visit me!" I was shocked to say the least. I didn't really know him, but then again he did have three days of uninterrupted time that I didn't remember, damn that smile why can't I remember.  
  
"At the preserve?" I asked, mentally calculating the money it would cost for that flight.  
  
"Oh no," he looked kind of mad at himself. "I'm going home for a few weeks for the Quidditch World Cup (Quiddich so that's how it's pronounced. Smile and nod right?) We'd stay with my parents. I may not be able to get an extra ticket but the game will probably only last a day."  
  
"Only a day?" I said not understanding.  
  
"Well the teams are really good but Ireland is much better," he answered, miss interrupting my meaning. There was an odd glint in his eye and I realized that he had to be talking about a sport of some kind.  
  
"I understand but I don't think I could afford the airfare," I apologized but he only looked confused.  
  
"Is there a toll in American? Oh wait you mean for those big silver things," he said finally catching on. "Don't worry I'll just pick you up on the way." I don't think he was going to let me say no.  
  
"Pick me up?" I asked almost not wanting to know the answer to that.  
  
"On my broom," he answered without missing a beat.  
  
"What can't you just magically pop places?" I joked.  
  
"Not over that distance you could get splinched." He winced and hadn't even known I was only kidding. That was kind of the moment when my brain went 'eh?' and I had to shake it back on track.  
  
"If my calculations are correct, and I'm an American so they might not be, wouldn't that mean going the long way around the world as in nearly all the way?"  
  
"Well yeah but I wouldn't mind (he's so cute when he smiles like that)." I thought for a moment. . .no really I did. Come on I'm not that easy!  
  
"I guess since I'm on break and I can't think of any argument against going." I of course said this slowly and drawn out, I'm evil I know  
  
"Is that a yes?" he said hopefully.  
  
"Yes," I answered and glowed in the aftermath of his grin.  
  
"Wicked!" he exclaimed and I had to laugh at his English slang. "I'll send you an owl with the dates and what not. Probably would have to be at night, wouldn't want any flying broomstick sightings." I had a feeling this was one of the things that was covered up. "Might have to use a different owl though," Charlie said, looking at Tiamat. "You seem to have grown on her. She usually doesn't like people," Charlie look sufficiently pleased with this and we said our goodnights. It seemed kind of strange, I thought at the time, my mind doesn't remember much about him, but my heart keeps telling me I do. Probably that stupid memory charm. My life is just getting odd.  
  
*Tiamat was supplied by my roommate so cookies to her. Is supposedly a legendary Dragon God or Lord.   
  
** "Fantastical Beasts and Where to find them" doesn't mention what Romanian Longhorn's eat. However, most of the other dragons eat sheep. 


	4. Second Star To The Right

(A/N): I was rereading Prisoner of Azkaban today and it said that the Quidditch cup hadn't been won by Griffindor since Charlie was seeker. Then later Wood says that it hadn't been won in 7 years. So if he was 17 on graduation, plus 7 years, plus one year because this takes place in the fourth book that makes him 25, give or take a year because of when his birthday might be. I'm not really obsessed with Harry Potter *shut up susan* I just think the details are interesting and make it easier to read a story.  
  
Hotter Than Most   
  
Part 5  
  
So I was set to go to England in two weeks. Did I mention I was flying there on a broomstick, with a boy that I hardly knew, who happened to be a wizard that looks after dragons? Oh, so my mind has a few misgivings, but it's England! And I really want to go (oh and yes please on the cheese with my whine). So what did I do about mum? Lied to her of course. Come on, my mother would have had a fit if she knew I was going off with some boy, even though I'm 22, and that's not even mentioning any of the other sight details.  
  
So, that evening I was sitting in the living room writing when suddenly the fire flared up. If neighbors had thought it odd that smoke was rising from the chimney in the middle of the summer, they hadn't mentioned it yet, or the owls for that matter. I looked up from my journal to see a now familiar head. The suave cool reaction would of course been to shut my book and addressed him calmly. I on the other hand leaped off the couch, knocking my journal to the floor, and flopped down cross-legged in front of the fire.  
  
"Hey Jules." Sigh, he's so cute with the accent. "Sorry I'm late. There was this fight right after breakfast."  
  
"Were any of the dragons hurt?" I didn't honestly care if they had reduced each other to a pile of ashes. Yes, I am well aware I still hold pent up hostilities for them, thank you.  
  
"Oh they're fine. It was the researchers," he said with a smirk. "It was the Irish and Bulgarians. They got into a bit of a spat about the up-coming Quidditch Cup." I had to shake my head; men didn't change, wizards or muggles. "When we pulled them apart the woman from Ireland had leeks coming out her ears and the Bulgarian girl was repeating 'I'm a prat, I'm a prat' over and over again," he laughed. I felt glad I didn't voice my comment aloud. There was a sudden noise from above and we both went silent. I could hear mom's door unlock (smile).  
  
"Julia darling, is there someone down there with you?" she asked warily. I could imagine her peaking nervously around the door ready to slam it back shut.  
  
"No Mom, I'm just on the speaker phone." There was a moment of silence and I was afraid she was going to venture down the stairs.  
  
"Alright sweetie, Good night."  
  
"Night Mom." I heard the door close again and lock. I had to laugh as I turned back to the fire. "She thinks she's going crazy," I told him. "It's good break is almost over she'll have peace and quiet."  
  
"You go away for school?" Charlie asked.  
  
"Yeah it's about 4 hours away." I said before realizing that driving time would mean little to him. "It's far," I amended.  
  
"Do you have a fireplace there?" he asked. Ooh there's that puppy dog look, he does that too well. I knew my face had given it away when his expression dropped.  
  
"Sorry," I answered. "It's an apartment." I hope I let him down easy. "But we can still write letters and maybe call each other."  
  
"Call?" he asked as his eyebrows knitted.  
  
"You know on the telephone," I answered with disbelief, making sure not to sound patronizing. Surely he knew what a telephone was... but no, of course not.  
  
"A tele... I'll, uh ask my dad," he answered sheepishly. I had to hold in a giggle, he would say that like 5 times in every conversation. His father must have been getting an owl every day loaded with questions on strange muggle behavior. I imagined them talking like I was some wild animal, with a British accent and all. "A muggle in their natural habitat is easily started. Be careful not to make any sudden movements or sharp hand gestures."  
  
"What's so funny?" Charlie asked suspiciously. I'd been caught and turned away blushing.  
  
"Sorry, I was just amusing myself," I answered sheepishly, hoping he wouldn't delve deeper. He seemed to buy it and moved on. Sigh, boys.  
  
"So what did your parents say when you told them you were bringing a guest?" I asked cautiously. He paused. It's one of those eternal questions; give away what you told the parents about how much you like them, or protect yourself and make them really nervous.  
  
"Well dad he's thrilled of course, you being a muggle and all," he started and I'm sure from the look on his face he was nervous. "You'll probably end up answering a whole bunch of questions on Muggle machines and what not."  
  
"And your mom?"  
  
"She's excited to meet you too," was all he said. "They're all really impressed about the whole dragon thing." Somebody's changing the subject but I think I'll let him get off. "So what are you going to tell your mum." Bastard!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
So here I am sitting, waiting for a red-headed British wizard riding a broomstick... right. So I sat on my suitcase after a half an hour of false hope airplane spottings, still wondering how my luggage would be carried and fanning myself against the unbearable heat. Hot hot hot hot hot. . .Didn't he say 10 hot hot hot hot hot. Okay so I know that it's a really long way and traveling by broom probably wasn't like flying an airplane with computer navigators or anything but I had waited for nearly an hour before dozing off and I had been sleeping for quite a while.  
  
I awoke to someone gently stroking my hair whispering my name, *sigh* such a good way to wake up as long as it's not with some psychotic homeless man asking you to get off his spot. I'm sure I was muttering something terribly embarrassing pulling out of dream world but I can't quite remember, hmm convenient isn't it? Charlie laughed at umm nothing, helped me up and we stood there for a moment. Awkward, thou art my middle name. Is that right? Right, so how do you greet someone who saved you life and who you are hopelessly attracted to but haven't actually seem much? Hmmm, this is a question for that great man on the mountain, but all I have is this little voice in my head that says, "I wanna cookie." So I threw caution to the wind. well there wasn't any wind so I threw myself at him instead. And he smelled amazing, like a mix of smoke and manliness. Okay so that's not a real smell and I'm getting all sappy but he smelled damn good!  
  
"Hi," I said after a minute or two of hugging him. He pulled back and for a second I thought he was going to kiss me.  
  
"Hi," he answered before letting go (damn) and muttering something at my luggage, which incidentally started to float and placed itself on top of his, which was attached to the back on a broom. . .huh, that answers that question. "So what did you end up telling your mother?" I could see his mood dropped a little at this. It had been an on-going debate for the past two weeks and I know he wanted Mom to know about him and this whole trip. I couldn't blame him but it wasn't like I was ashamed or anything, it was just complicated.  
  
"I, um." Damn you for looking so down trodden. "I had to tell her the vet conference story. I'm sorry," I said quickly. "She would have insisted on meet you, realized that you were well, you, the nice young doctor as she put it," I added, "and well, that you didn't have a car. Both would present a problem and she would worry anyway." He did make an attempt at understanding. There was nodding at least. "I think she was kind of happy to let me go," I said with a smile. "She dropped me off at the train station with a strange pleased grin and was muttering something about no more owls and talking heads." That lifted his mood as he blushed. Well. I imagine he did. It was dark of course.  
  
"I'm sorry I'm late by the way," he said a moment later. "This bloody hang glider gave me the wrong directions."  
  
"You talked to a hang glider?" I asked in amazement.  
  
"Yeah of course," he said like it was nothing. "They're always running into our kind but I think this one was new cause I really startled him." I'm sure the look of dread must have been evident on my face because he quickly reassured me. "Oh, don't worry he gained control again. Though I thought would have to rescue him for a minute."  
  
"We're not going to run into airplanes or hang gliders or 'dragons," I said with emphasis, "are we?" I asked. If it was a little accusatory sounding, that's not 'my' fault.  
  
"No of course not," he assured with a wave of his hand. I wasn't reassured. I in fact was imaging him mentally saying, "Okay so detour around the dragon preserve." "Come on then, it's going to be a long flight." So we got situated, me in front so I could lean back and fall asleep. About which we argued for the next few minutes. I said that he probably needed it more than me and that I should stay awake to keep him company but he just waved off my protests. Have I mentioned how much of a gentleman he is? This conversation was proved null when after about an hour of trying to keep him company I lost consciousness. And despite what he says, I do not snore! So we gently lifted off the ground and zoomed over the tops of the trees.  
  
"So second star to the right and straight on 'til morning then?" I asked  
  
"Pardon?"  
  
"Never mind," I sighed. "Muggle thing." Silly wizards. I wonder if it was really about a wizard taking off with this girl and her brothers to America or something. Ohh, I'm just like Wendy Darling, just backwards cuz were going to England and he's British. "Say Charlie?"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"What if I have to pee while we're crossing the Atlantic Ocean?" He only laughed. "That's not an answer." 


	5. You probably recognize me as

(a/n) Just to back up some of the story "Quidditch Thru the Ages," by Kennilworthy Whisp says that "Apparition becomes increasingly unreliable over very long distances, and only highly skilled wizards are wise to attempt it across continents (48)." Also he says that before 1935 "wizards preferred to take ships rather than trust broomsticks over such distances(48)." I take that to mean that they now use brooms to travel between continents.  
  
More research notes: In book three Ron says that his mom always makes tea when people are upset.  
  
Hotter Than Most   
  
Part 6  
  
One would think that traveling a long distance with a broomstick beneath your butt would be terribly uncomfortable, but really it's not. Charlie said there is some kind of cushioning charm. The thing that bothered me the most was that when I woke up we were just feet from the water and Charlie was softly snoring on my shoulder. I didn't panic really! I mean just because we were within JUMPING DISTANCE OF SEA CREATURES! Have I mentioned I have a little fear of things that live in the water, mostly sharks?  
  
"Charlie! Wake up!" I yelled after a few colorful words. He didn't wake up just let out some little noise and readjusted. Okay, the cute factor calmed me for a moment . . .that was until I started looking at the water again. I've been know to see things that weren't there and to turn groaning floor boards into monsters but I did not imagine that glimmering shadow. Something was moving to intercept us.  
  
So did the only thing I could think of. I grabbed the broom in front of me and yanked up. We shot up at an almost right angle just as something broke the surface of the water. I gave it a well-placed kick to the nose, probably not the brightest thing to go I imagine but it fell back. I'm not sure if it was the sudden movement, almost falling off the broom, or the ear piercing scream that woke him up but Charlie's grip on me increased, almost pulling us both off. Thankfully he was able to reach around me and take control of the broom. I don't really remember what he did because I was still caught in that moment. There was massive blue head leaping out of the water with really, really big teeth! That didn't happen, that didn't happen.  
  
"That didn't happen, that didn't happen," I was muttering over and over again as Charlie put his arms back around me. I was shaking and not really capable of coherent thought, but I remember he whispered to me gently.  
  
"It's alright, you're okay. It's gone." I think I cried or at least sniffled. I'm not one to cry, but I was almost eaten so I think I was allowed this once. I didn't tell him of my fear either, in hindsight I regret this but at the time it wasn't really connected.  
  
"Do I have to sign that says, 'Eat me' on my forehead?!" I screamed out into the air after some of my hysterics were over. Okay so this was the peak, really.  
  
"I could charm one there," Charlie offered. Have I mentioned he's perfect? I think he thought I was crying, well I was a little, because his arms tightened when I started to shake with laughter. I let out a frustrated sigh and leaned back hoping his presence calm me. We remained like that; silent for the rest of the trip. At least, until we got to land and I insisted he set down near some trees and some discreet bushes.  
  
We reached his parents' late in the night and snuck in through the kitchen, so I really didn't get a good look at the house it at first. Later, in the light, I found that it was some kind of architectural masterpiece. And I mean that from the fact that it didn't fall down. There was pieces sticking out at odd angles frankly it had to have been held together by magic . . . okay so the duh goes to me.  
  
"Mom said you'd be in Ginny's room, since she's been staying with a friend. I'll show you up." I had recovered enough to realize he was using low tones and gently moving me around with a hand. I wasn't that bad! He showed me up a set of narrow stairs to a bedroom with a pink door. I dreaded going in there, if it had pink walls I was sleeping under the stars. But I was pleasantly surprised to find the walls covered in a painting of the midnight sky. Kind of dark for a thirteen year old, I thought, but very cool. Suddenly a shooting star zoomed across the ceiling.  
  
"Whoa," I couldn't help but saying, quietly of course.  
  
"It's enchanted," Charlie whispered. "It always looks like the sky outside." He wrapped his arms around me and we stood for a moment under the stars, very romantic, and I could actually feel myself starting to relax. I sighed and tilted my head back to his shoulder. "It's late, you should get some sleep," he suggested. With a quick squeeze and a kiss on the cheek he was gone, leaving me to carefully investigate the little witch's room. I didn't touch anything of course, I was too afraid of it doing something magical and loud, and it would have been rude. I noticed a shelf of pictures and stepped towards it. Odd, but all of the people (mostly red heads) seemed to be sleeping . . . strange girl.  
  
I stepped up to open my suitcase when suddenly the wardrobe in the corner started banging. I froze. Shit, what did the book say... something about most creatures that dwelled in cupboards and the like. I think it was that they weren't really dangerous as long as... Crap I can't remember. Oh right, if they have an escape route. I wasn't going to sleep in the room with something banging in the closet. So I quietly tiptoed to the hallway door and opened it before reaching for a mini broomstick that was propped in the corner. I look a deep breath, "We can do this," I told myself encouragingly. The smart thing probably would have been to get Charlie and have him take care of it. But oh no, I had to be stubborn.  
  
My screams echoed through the whole house. I flew out the door, slamming into the adjacent wall, and scurried down the stairs. Red heads popped out of doors but I didn't stop. I could imagine they were thinking something like, "Well there goes the muggle girlfriend. That didn't last long." A few steps from the bottom floor I tripped and landed hard. An already present pain in my leg grew sharper and my hands were stinging. Seconds later I was out the door and sprinting into the woods. It was a bit much, I realize now, but at the time all I could see was teeth. I turned my head back toward the house to see lights in every window. Of course I had to make an impression! I slumped down against a tree and pulled my knees up tight against me. In the distance I heard a few shouts; a woman screamed, and for some reason someone yelled "Spider!" I tipped over, still in a ball, and tried to calm myself. I remember there being a dull ache in my leg as I drifted off to sleep.  
  
"Honestly mom, how could you not know there was a Boggart in Ginny's closet?" I heard a voice say as I woke. It sounded like Charlie but still a good distance away.  
  
"Well I'm sorry dear, but she's been gone for two weeks. Don't worry, everything will turn out all right."  
  
"You don't understand mom. Luminos," suddenly a light appeared in the distance. "We were attacked again on the ride here."  
  
"Oh my, poor girl. You two aren't having very good luck, are you?"  
  
"Don't remind me, please. It was a water dragon, I'm sure. God, I feel so stupid. I even promised her nothing would happen. I set the broom on auto- flight. It must have malfunctioned because we were skimming along the water." There was a moment of silence when I imagined he was knocking his head against a tree. He wasn't, but the image some how made me feel better. "Can't lose her this fast, Mom. She's amazing." Aww, he thinks I'm amazing, after he keeps putting me in death defying situations, isn't he cute. "Twice. . . Sorry I guess now it's three times she's been attacked, and she escapes without magic. If she hadn't jerked up the broom when she did I don't think we would have made it. Sea dragons are very dangerous and we were so close she kicked it."  
  
"Lucky you slept through most of it," I thought as I sat up.  
  
"Did you hear that?" his mum asked. That's when I realized I had said it aloud.  
  
"Jules are you here?" he yelled. I could see a light coming closer. Ohh, they're like ETs with the light at the end of their fingers, except that it was on a stick.  
  
"Over here," I called.  
  
"Bloody hell. Mom, she's hurt" . . . again. I was? I sat up and inspected myself. Sure enough, my pant leg was ripped and there was blood. Oh right, I forgot.  
  
"Ow," I said as the pain started to come back. It's strange what shock will let you forget. Charlie quickly scooped me up in his arms and rushed back to the house.  
  
"Are you alright?" he asked, gently.  
  
"Other than the gaping wound?" I asked.  
  
"I'm taking that as a yes," he answered with relief.  
  
"Hey Charlie, just to make sure I'm not losing my mind." I probably was a little, "but how the hell did a shark get in your little sister's closet?"  
  
"It wasn't really a shark," he answered carefully. "It was a Boggart." Right, 'cause that made sense. But before I could ask we had reached the kitchen, which was filled with pajama-wearing red-heads. The older one, who I assume was Charlie's father, quickly pulled out a chair for me to be set on. Two boys in the corner suddenly stopped arguing and looked at me curiously. The twins had fallen back asleep with their heads on the table.  
  
"Hi, I'm Julia," I said cheerfully. "You probably recognize me as the hysterical girl running past your door a few minutes ago." There was a moment of silence as they all looked at me. Then there were a few muffled chuckles as the shock of my sudden appearance went away. The boys were all ushered upstairs.  
  
"I'll just make some tea," Charlie's mum said as she went to the stove. Good job Jules now they probably think you're crazy. Charlie carefully propped my leg up and got some towels. He was very gentle in inspecting but I knew I would probably have to go to the hospital for stitches. It wasn't bad, considering. My leg wasn't broken or anything.  
  
"Ahh!" I had to resist the urge to nail him really, really hard. There was a chorus of sympathetic groans. I had my eyes squeezed shut, saying bad words in my head because his parents were in the room, so I didn't quite see what he had pulled out. "Ow," I just barely squeaked. I heard some strange words and suddenly the pain was gone. I opened my eyes to find Charlie looking very proud of himself and smiling up at me.  
  
"Feel better?" he said. I looked down at my leg and the gash was gone.  
  
"Whoa," I couldn't help but say. I was about to smile when Charlie held up a (relatively) large, white object. It was a shark's tooth. I looked at it curiously and reached my hand out to it but a flash of its owner in my mind made me draw it back. "But you said it wasn't really a shark."  
  
"No, it's just a manifestation of your worst fear," he said simply.  
  
"Oh, just that," I muttered.  
  
"Sharks, huh?" he asked as he finally pocketed the tooth. I shivered. Just then a warm cup of tea appeared in front of me. I politely said thank you and took a sip.  
  
"It was nice to meet you, Julia dear," Charlie's mum said kindly. "We're just going to go off to bed."  
  
"See you in the morning," Mr. Weasley said.  
  
"Good night then Mrs. Weasley, Mr. Weasley." With warm smiles, they were gone. I looked back to Charlie who was still looking towards the steps. He had a peaceful smile on his face and I knew that despite everything, I must have made a good impression. If anything, I proved that this muggle could survive in a wizard house. I didn't really freak out or. . .well you know what I mean. That was very important to the parents of a 25-year-old wizard. Julia quit it, you two haven't even kissed or anything and you live half way around the world from one another. Just friends, just friends, right?  
  
"So is it gone?" I asked carefully.  
  
"Oh yeah," he answered with a wave of his hand. He keeps doing that. It makes me worry more than anything. "We all ran to your room, Ron was the first." Charlie cringed. "He's afraid of spiders." I know I made a sound of disgust. I'm not afraid of spiders or anything, but knowing wizards, it was probably really big and man-eating. "We thought that's what it was but then Mom stepped in front of Ron and it turned into a hag." Charlie winced again. "She got attacked by one when she was a little girl. So then Ron stepped forward and knew exactly what to do." Charlie smiled proudly. I remembered Ron was the youngest brother.  
  
"Meanwhile, I ran screaming," I half laughed.  
  
"You couldn't have done anything," he assured me as he put a hand on my shoulder. Warmth spread through me and I actually started to believe him and I nodded. "I've been meaning to ask you. I remember seeing a shark one time in a book for Muggle Studies." They had Muggle Studies? "And they were really big." It was a leading question.  
  
"How did it fit in the room?" I finished for him and he nodded. "It was kind of curled around me," I answered quietly. I didn't really want to relive that particular memory. "I think that's the only reason I didn't get eaten. I had to step on it to get out, that's when I got bit. Didn't quite avoid the head enough," I commented.  
  
"That's always the tricky part," he said with a wink. He's was making fun of me. I just knew it, probably some dragon hunter joke that I didn't get. 


	6. Charlie, Breakfast

Okay this has been written for probably a few weeks now but I was hoping to add more...but nope, writers block. I hope you enjoy it though; I took out a few really gushy comments of julia's. My friends kind of hinted she was sounding kind of ditzy. I have a few things planned but I welcome suggestions. After a few more posts I may be at a loss. 

To 0 : I added a part just for you. Damia: I promise I won't give up on this story, just been a bit busy.

Hotter Than Most

Part 7

So we fell asleep in front of the kitchen fire on a large soft mat Charlie had conjured. I admitted to him that I didn't want to stay in that room for the night. Yeah I'm a coward sometimes, I admit it. So we talked for a few hours until the excitement of the night left my system and I practically landed face first on the mat. In all fairness I was drifting with my head on his shoulder and he moved, he laughed of course. Guys.

I remember my dreams that morning clearly as I woke. Sharp pains slowly stretch across my back. It felt like fiberglass needles growing under my skin. I buried my face in my pillow trying to hide my tears. Never had I felt this kind of pain. A hand gently tugged on mine. I turned my head to see Charlie sitting at my bedside. I hid my face again, ashamed that I had been crying. He gentle rubbed the back of my head with his free hand and whispered encouraging words. His whispers smoothly melded into different voices as I was lifted out of my dreams. A sudden sharp pain brought me back completely and I let out a gasp. I sat up quickly, looking around trying to remember where I was. I realized instantly what had evoked the memories, I had been sleeping on my stomach with my hand across Charlie's chest. The last time I had slept face down was at the hospital and the few days after. The memory charm was letting things slip by.

I realized the kitchen had suddenly gone quiet when I had heard voices before. I hastily wiping the tears I had been crying in my sleep. Once satisfied I turned to see Mr. Weasley sitting at the table reading the paper while Mrs. Weasley was working on breakfast. I knew they both were giving me a descrete moment. Mrs. Weasley turned to me and smiled kindly.

"I'm sorry dear did we wake you?"

"It's alright," I said with a smile. "I was sleeping on your kitchen floor after all."

"Come and have a bit of breakfast," she beckoned. Breakfast sounded wonderful. I nodded and got up slowly. Sleeping on the floor, cushion or not, left you with a bit of a crick in the neck. I seated myself in front of the plate she produced next to Mr. Weasley and watched in amazement as eggs, sausages, and bacon appeared on it. It wasn't real magic or anything, I had seen her scoop it out of the frying pan, but for an American college student real food was magical. I was half way to my fork when my face was seized.

"Dear you've got soot all over you," Mrs. Weasley declared as she took a handkerchief to my cheek. I wasn't really use to a mother's ministrations but I sat patiently until she was satisfied. I say that as if I had a choice, Mrs. Weasley may look like a kind plump little woman but she has a grip like a vice. Probably the product of 5 boys.

"So Julia," called Mr. Weasley. I turned to him and he looked like he had been bursting to talk to me. "I hear that American muggles have paper money called dollars." He had the most boyish expression and I almost laughed. I pulled out my wallet and spread out some of the money for him to see. Kid in a candy store, that's all I have to say. "Is this really what you use for money?" he asked astonished as he held it up to the sunlight filtering through the window. "It's so light and fragile, why you would even need a vault. . ."

"A valut?" But before I could get an answer.

"Honestly Arthur let the girl eat," Mrs. Weasley said swooping in, my savior. "And shouldn't you be off to work." Arthur gave her a pleading look, ahh I see where Charlie gets that one from, but Mrs. Weasley was firm. He stood up and disappeared with a small pop. I choked on a piece of egg and quickly reached for my orange juice to wash it down. Did he just disappear into think air? I just pointed to where he had been, unable to actually as the question.

"Apparation dear, you'll get use to it," she said dismissively. She sat down in front of me with an excited expression. I looked at her suspiciously as I took a sip of my juice, instantly I regretted it.

"So have you kissed yet?" That was about the moment of regret. I swallowed hard trying to keep it from coming out my nose.

"Umm we ummm haven't really done anything like that," I mumbled and instantly felt bad because she looked so disappointed. But come on what do you say to the mother of the guy you like. Again where is that man on the mountain? "I really like him though," I amended.

"Well that's a good place to start," she said with a smile. "Distance can be a bit of a problem but it'll all work out in the end." You know those people who pull out all of the problems in your head and make you feel all calm and not worried inside, yeah she's one of those. Charlie suddenly made some cute little noise in his sleep and we looked over at him. Okay so gazed longingly but shhh no one noticed.

"Don't worry," his mum's voice interrupted my thoughts. "Almost nothing can wake him."

"I've noticed that," I said wryly.

"There is one thing," she said with a smirk. Okay so that look on her is a little scary. "Charlie," she called softly and when I say softly I mean barely above a whisper, "breakfast." I snorted as his eyes blinked open and he started to stretch.

"That's so not right," I laughed. He sat up and rubbed his hands in his hair, leaving it to stick in all sorts of angles. Do I even have to say it? yum.

Suddenly, as if just remembering I was there he froze the looked to me with a grin. I couldn't help but grin back.

"I'll just go wake the boys," Mrs. Weasley said suddenly as she propelled herself off the bench.

"Sleep well," he asked as he set beside me, in front of a plate that had magically appeared. How does she do that?

"Like a rock," I answered. In fact I still felt like I could get another few hours, despite the bad dreams. I know you're thinking that I should have told him about them but I just couldn't ruin the moment. "You? Or do I even have to ask," I teased.

"Hey I grew up in the room bellow the twins, if you were me you would sleep thorough anything as well," he answered before taking a bite of eggs.

There was a loud thundering noise and I realized that we were about to have guests. Sure enough two twin boys came racing into the room and jumped onto the bench across from us


	7. Can We Walk Back?

Hotter Than Most   
  
Part 8  
  
The rest of the day went well. I say that as if nothing special happened but you'll just have to read and see. Mrs. Weasley announced after breakfast that we would be visiting Diagon Alley. Charlie had mentioned in one of our late night talks. He said it was where they did their shopping.  
  
So there I was, freshly showered, wearing a light blue cotton cloak belonging to Mrs. Weasley (this was explained in the book as part of the wizarding dress code, which was the reason I didn't give her a strange look when she handed it to me). It was actually quite nice the old and comfortably worn in way. The edge was even embroidered with little dragons. So there I stood wondering why they weren't moving toward the door when Mrs. Weasley took a flowerpot from the mantle and handed it to Charlie. He stepped up to the fireplace and held his hand out for me to take and then I remembered.  
  
"Long ago, nobody quite knows when, wizards decided that traveling through fireplaces would be a good idea. After many mistakes, (oh goody) and possibly the invention of the Muggle rifle, they perfected it. If by perfecting you mean, getting sucked through a fireplace, being tossed around until you want to vomit, and then getting thrown out all soot covered, then there you have it (this book is suppose to put me at ease, right?). Floo travel is convenient yet annoying. You yourself cannot travel alone, but have to be clutched to a witch or wizard. If you enter alone you will, supposedly, be stuck around until you run into a wizard and grab hold. This can take a very long time. One case. . .blah blah blah"  
  
"I don't want to do this," I whined as I looked at Charlie's outstretched hand.  
  
"Come on, it's not that bad," he said with a kind smile.  
  
"Have you read that book your father sent me?" I asked. I wonder if they have a book called "So You've Married a Muggle: and here's how not to get them killed," if I find one he's so going to have to read it cover to cover. . . and take an essay test on it! "If we get broken up, I could get stuck. For a 'really' long time," I said with emphasis.  
  
"Do you trust me?" He asked with soft green eyes. That is so cheating.  
  
Of course I grumbled a bit before I took his hand. He pulled me against him and took a fistful of powder and threw it into the fire. Green flames roared up (the book didn't mention that) and he pulled me inside quickly not giving me the chance to back out. Burying my face in his cloak as the ashes swept up around us I just barely heard him say 'Diagon Alley' and we were off. I didn't scream. . . really. So maybe I squealed a little.  
  
The spinning went on forever and the one time I opened my eyes rooms dashed by us at a dizzying pace. I quickly shut them again and tried to control the nausea. Finally we were spit out and slid across wood floor before finally halted.  
  
"Can we walk back?" I begged still clutching Charlie below me. During the trip I had ended up completely wrapped around him. Both my legs were even twined around one of his. I didn't even get a chuckle for a reply so I lifted my head with concern. I looked down at him and met his eyes. Suddenly I realized I could feel his heart pounding beneath me and mine hurried to match it.  
  
"Are you alright?" I asked softly, while examining his soot-smudged face.  
  
"Yeah," he answered, "You?"  
  
"I'm good." I should have kissed him then but somehow I couldn't move. Then a moment later somebody landed beside us, on his or her feet (show off). Charlie and I quickly untangled ourselves and helped each other up. Mr. Weasley was looking out into what I then realized was a very crowded pub (this is where I turn red). He evidently and thankfully had found something very interesting on the opposite side of the pub. We moved back a bit and waited for everyone else to arrive (oh Ron and the twins fell too). Then headed to a back room. Okay so we all know what happens there but thing is I thought all of this was really cool, but couldn't shake the feeling that something was going to attack me. Let's just recap *clears throat* at work, get attacked by a dragon. On the broom, get attacked by a dragon. Arrive at the house; get attacked by a Boggart dressed as a shark. My record isn't so hot and that probably explains why I'm clutched to Charlie's arm. This is about the point where Charlie looks down and chuckles.  
  
"You going to be alright?" he asked.  
  
"I'm just preparing myself for the next attack," I informed him. I snapped my head to the other side and with a deadly glare said, "Don't even think about it," to George, who incidentally had his mouth open about to shout or bark or something at me. He looked disappointed and was quickly pushed away, and scolded, by Charlie's mom who took my other arm. I was afraid, very afraid by the happiness in her eyes.  
  
"Dear come look at robes with me, would you?" Hmmm robes, that was safe. . .right? I reluctantly let go of Charlie and followed. Suddenly I noticed the shop she was pulling me towards had far far too much white. I managed to turn around, and was about to run, but damn that woman has a healthy grip! I look at Charlie over my shoulder and mouthed, "Help!" but he merely shrugged and suppressed a laugh.  
  
Oh she was subtle all right. She started with robes of all different colors and fits and some how magically, no pun intended, a white robe ended up in my pile, "Just for the fit dear." I half expected a veil to apparate on my head. The only reason stopping her from that, I assume would be the lack of a good excuse.  
  
Finally I escaped! I wasn't quite so attached to Charlie this time but we were holding hands as we separated from the parents. We were having a wonderful time until un-politely interrupted.  
  
"Looks like Charlie Weasley's finally gotten himself girlfriend." We turned to find a tall black hair man leering at us. Uck don't the British know proper dental care.  
  
"Caesar Flint," Charlie spat out.  
  
"And a Mudblood too," he spat out once looking over my appearance. Mudblood, Mudblood oh I remember that was in insult. . .but wait I'm not even a wizard. Still, must assume offended position. Scowl? Check! Charlie was about to defend me but I proved lack of need.  
  
"Why don't you crawl back under the rock you obviously came from Mr. Flint," I said with sickly sweetness. "And leave us to our shopping." Charlie was so stunned that I had to pull him around with me. We were walking away when Mr. Flint finally said something that really insulted me.  
  
"Stupid bloody Americans," he muttered. Ohhh he didn't. I froze and I could feel the hairs on the back of my neck stand up.  
  
"Excuse me?" I said as I turned to face him, ignoring Charlie's words of caution. "What did you say?" I asked a few inches from his face. Ugh bad teeth and even worse breath.  
  
"I said Stupid. Bloody. Americans," he reiterated. The scowl left my face and I smiled at him.  
  
"That's what I though. I knew it was beyond your capabilities to come up with an intelligent insult." With that I turned on my heel and went back to Charlie's side. I knew it wasn't over though.  
  
"You really should have just walked away," Charlie warned.  
  
"I know," I said casually as I suddenly pulled him to the side. Something flashed by us and hit the wizard in front of us. It really wasn't intentional but as the wizard in dark green robes turned I knew sweet revenge was mine. The wizard had their wand out and I saw horrible looking boils dotting his face. Charlie and I turned to Caesar, who stood rooted in place, ropes binding his hands and feet. He teetered backwards and landed with a thump. I couldn't help giggle.  
  
Charlie later explained that the wizard was with the ministry, an Auror. He had to do a bit more explaining on that one but I won't get into it. Caesar Flint was magically floated away to Charlie's great amusement and a bit of mine as well.  
  
"I can't believe you did that," he said with a grin. "You're amazing." *sigh* I have to admit with the look he gave me I felt amazing. I then realized he wasn't looking away, or speaking for that matter. He was just watching. I almost shivered under that gaze and I felt my breath quicken. He reached out and gently took my face in his hands. He seemed to be looking for any sign of reluctance, but there couldn't have been. He leaned forward and I shut my eyes against the impending attack. It was so sweet and gentle I thought I was going to melt into a puddle. He pulled away a little and set his forehead to mine.  
  
"It's about bloody time," invaded a voice, Georges's, accompanied with a few cheers and cat calls. We looked to see nearly the whole clan of red heads standing in the street beside us.  
  
"Oh, God," I know I muttered as I hid my head on his opposite shoulder. He, of course, being a guy just chuckled at my embarrassment and pulled me around to face them. Oh did I mention there was a picture taken as well. In which we kiss and I look at the camera, turn bright red and attempt to run out of the frame only to be dragged back by Charlie. Yeah it's real funny.  
  
"Dad you missed it," (no he didn't) Charlie said proudly as he held me in place with an arm around my shoulder, impeding my escape. "Julia told off Caesar Flint and got him arrested for cursing an Auror," he beamed, I hid, a bit embarrassed with the attention, but I still heard the twin's comment, "Wicked!"  
  
"Come one," I urged. "Let's go to the um. . ." I blanked of course, because I was the perfect time too.  
  
"Bookstore," he supplied.  
  
"Right," I said resolute. "To the bookstore." I smile up at him reassuringly. Embarrassed or not I didn't want him thinking I thought it was a mistake.  
  
So that night found us in an abandoned grove making out like there was no tomorrow. After bit of rolling, a lot of kissing, grouping, and well a little moaning *wink*, he paused and looked down at me. My heart dropped upon seeing his face, he looked so sad.  
  
"I can't believe we only have a week left," he said.  
  
"You'll have to go back to rolling around with dragon's instead," I half teased. It wasn't really funny but it made him smile.  
  
"Definitely second rate," he assured me as he brushed my hair back behind my ear. "Besides Dragon's don't bite nearly as hard." I looked at him, opened mouthed, not believing what he had just said. He took that opportunity to kiss me again. I pulled away, giving him an evil smirk, with one eyebrow lifted.  
  
"I'll show you biting," I teased. Chuckles and growls echoed through the trees that night as the stars were ignored on our stargazing trip. Odd thing happened the next morning though; Charlie came down to breakfast wearing a high-necked sweater, hmm wasn't it a bit warm for sweaters. He strutted to the table amidst inappropriate comments and whistles, the women were in another room, and sat beside me proudly.  
  
"Good Morning," I said to my breakfast, as I tried to suppress a smile.  
  
"Morning," he said cheerfully. The room suddenly cleared and Charlie leaned over and nibbled on my ear, sending lightning bolts through me. I managed to clear my mind long enough to lift down the edge of his collar. Instantly my hand went to my mouth, did I do that? Shock turned to laughter.  
  
"Sorry," I started. "I didn't mean to umm." He grabbed me around the waist and pulled me in for an amazing kiss.  
  
"It's not like I was complaining," he said with a wink. So we. . . well went at it for a little while. . .okay so quite a while.  
  
"Ugh. Mom they're snogging at the table!" Charlie grabbed a biscuit and whipped it a Ron's head.  
  
"Come on," Charlie beckoned as he took my hand and pulled me from the table. "We get to go to Hogwarts today." Hogwarts, Hogwarts. . .old school, I'm getting better at this. 


	8. Astronomy Tower

Damia Don't know if I thanked you earlier, but thanks for reviewing. You're name is in one on my favorite series "The Rowan" by Ann McCaffery.  
  
Siond you know I love you  
  
Alinora I'm so glad you're reading, and I hope you've started on that sequel.  
  
Okay I swear I had a beta all lined up but right after she offered her services my email system wiped all of my files, address book and all.  
  
Also, sorry about taking so long, I really haven't had the bug lately. . .and my right shift key isn't working and that makes it really hard to type long stuff. I hope you enjoy  
  
Hotter Than Most Part 9  
  
So Charlie's father mercifully provided us with a portal key, or. . .well it something like that. There must be something with wizards and tossing people around. I don't think they have a transportation that doesn't, in some form or other. This one is like getting tackled by a linebacker from behind, well less painful, but the pulling sensation is the same. Really the only delightful part about the trip to Hogwarts was that I landed on Charlie. I bet you're thinking that I was thinking, "Oh my heart is a flutter. . .blah blah" Nope! It was more along the lines of "ha ha"  
  
"Please stop laughing and get off," Charlie muttered, face to the ground. Still snickering, I rolled off him and tried to pull on a straight face (honest I did). "It's really not that funny," he grumbled. I was, of course, aware that I was ego bruising a little, but when I saw his face I started giggling again. Evidently it had rained earlier and the ground was a bit muddy.  
  
Honestly, it was his own fault. He had insisted to take the portal thingy with me instead of apparating and. . . well something happened, something by the initials FW&GW. I've faced off against two dragons, did Charlie really think a little mouse would scare me?  
  
"Don't worry," I told him, "Tonight Mr. Fred and George Weasley are going to find out what Muggle pranks are like," I promised with a wink. He, of course, shook his head and rolled his eyes.  
  
"You'll only encourage them," he warned me. "And don't take this the wrong way but you are a Muggle and they have all sorts of tricks you don't have protection against."  
  
"And they've never seen non-magical pranks," I countered. "We get along fine without magic at summer camp," I countered. "Plus I have a boyfriend to help me out, and he isn't under any magic restrictions," (Mrs. Weasley had told me about that little advantage). To say my grin was evil would have been accurate. But hey at least I didn't break out with "Bwahhhh" that may have scared him. He did do that eyebrow thing, the one that says wtf?*, without having to say it. It was really kind of cute and I took that as a volunteer of his services.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Okay so I did make it up to him, you know the whole laughing at him for falling in the mud, thing. I can't say I understand the significance of what I did but I went along with it. So there we were, in the Astronomy Tower, fulfilling some boyhood fantasy. I must interrupt here to say, not the complete boyhood fantasy, I have guy friends I know what that entails, come on I just met him!  
  
*cough* Okay so as I was saying we were, um. . .stargazing at mid morning, during my tour of the castle, when suddenly I heard. "Ten points from Gryffindor, for behavior unbecoming of a prefect." Charlie pulled away and I saw a stern old witch glaring at us. It was scary really; she was like some bird of prey.  
  
"Professor!" Charlie greeted cheerfully (figured). In all honesty, she looked a bit surprised when Charlie gave her a bone-crunching hug, surprised but pleased.  
  
"Gryffindor house has been less without you Charlie," she said kindly.  
  
"True," he admitted (modest much). "But at least you've got Harry to win you the cup now, and of course the twins to keep you on your toes." To this McGonagall scowled.  
  
"I'm sure I will miss them when they're gone. However, my nostalgia is holding off untill then." To this I had to laugh, visions of the coming night were already forming. Suddenly they both looked to me, as if only just remembering I was there. The professor looked at me oddly, before giving Charlie a questioning look.  
  
"Professor, this is Julia White," he introduced politely.  
  
"It's an honor to meet you Miss Julia," she said at she took the hand I offered. I wish I said I was expecting something to happen. However, the universe seems to wait until I'm not. It was like closing a car door on a dry day, only thousand times worse and with a really big blue spark. I could feel the after effect of the shock lingering in my bones. I had jerked back instinctually, of course, and tried really, really hard not to teach them some inventive American curse words.  
  
"Jules, are you okay?" Charlie asked putting his hand on my shoulder. Suddenly there was another spark and Charlie was sent flying backwards to the floor. A tension I hadn't really noticed suddenly left my body and I straightened. I looked to him with concern but kept my distance. He raised his hand and in it erupted a ball of fire. He closed his hand and it went out. We looked at each other with confusion before turning to the professor. Yeah, she looked more confused.  
  
"I. . .I'm sorry Miss. White. I had no idea that that would happen," she said sincerely as she looked from Charlie to me.  
  
"What did you do?"I asked curiously. I'm a trusting person; she said she mean to she didn't.  
  
"I was testing you to see if you had magical abilities," she admitted before looking searchingly at Charlie.  
  
"Some people would have asked," I teased. She snapped back to me with worred eyes, but when she saw my smile, relaxed.  
  
"I am sorry Miss White. The test isn't invasive, you shouldn't have even known. This is quite a mystery." Hmm she didn't look too disappointed by that possibility. I'm getting that wild animal being studied feeling again.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"So is that what it feels like?" I asked Charlie as we walked across the lawn to a small stone hut. "To do magic?"  
  
"The shock? Oh no, it's not usually that painful," he said as he absentmindedly flexed his hand.  
  
"No. I mean before I shocked you. It was kind of like I was filled with something, a tension, I don't really know how to describe it."  
  
"Well, I guess sometimes," he said, thinking hard. "But only when your really upset, lose control of your emotions, you know."  
  
"Yes but when I loose control of my emotions I don't generally send my boyfriend across them room." Did I just say boyfriend? I think he caught it because he opened his mouth about to say something but didn't wait. "I can't imagine being the parent of a teenage wizard would be easy." I covered nicely.  
  
"Imagine having 8 like my mother," Charlie said, flashing me a grin. Oh God he doesn't want that many does he?! I am not having a litter!! Wait what am I thinking about, we've only just kissed like a day ago. Deep breaths!  
  
*Shriek* that's the sound I made as I suddenly found myself face first in the dirt. "Is it going to eat me?" was the second thing that came from my mouth. There was loud sniffing sound in my ear, and I cringed as a tongue made contact, leaving the side of my head wet. "ewwwwww," I whined.  
  
"Fang! Bad dog," I heard as the weight was pulled from my back. Charlie helped me up and I looked around for my attacker. Sheepish doesn't quite explain. It was a dog! Granted a really big dog, but I largely over reacted. If it had been just me and Charlie I probably would have gotten all peeved at the universe and shouted "Why" to the heavens, but we had company. Hey he's kind of tall.  
  
"Whoa," I said as my eyes finally landed on his face.  
  
"Sorry Charlie, I don't know what's gotten in ta em." I then realized that the giant man was still holding back the dog.  
  
"Julia," Charlie said with a wince. "Have you looked in your pockets since we left?" I sighed and shook my head as I reached into my front pocket.  
  
"They are sleeping with the ducks tonight," I declared before my fingers even came in contact with noted wrapped around a small cloth ball.  
  
"Dearest Fang" I read aloud. "We miss you big fella, signed Masers Weasley and Weasley. Yeah masters of the grave when I get my revenge," I muttered. Suddenly Charlie, who had been leaning over my shoulder, grabbed my wrist and turned it over. There was a small cut with a little smeared blood, probably from the fall. "It's just a scratch," I told him, honestly I didn't even feel it.  
  
"Do you want me to heal it?" he asked as he pulled out his stick. It really was very sweat.  
  
"That might not be the best idea unless you want to be buddy buddy with that tree behind you," I pointed out. He nodded, as if to say good point, and put his stick away. I untied the small package and inside was wrapper object that said, "Bartletts Best Dog Treat; guaranteed to drive your canine wild." Well they weren't kidding 'Fang' was foaming at the mouth. I unwrapped the treat, stepped up to Fang, and sharply told him to sit. I have to say, in all my years of being around dogs I've never seen one's butt hit the ground so fast.  
  
"Good boy," I praised, while giving him the treat. I stepped back, wiping the dog drool off on my pant leg and looked up at the giant man. He was beaming at Charlie for some reason, men are so strange.  
  
"Hi, I'm Julia White," I said, I would have held out my hand but well, I was still trying to deslobber it.  
  
"Good to meet you Miss. White. Charlie's told me a bit about you o'course." I looked at Charlie and he simply smiled back. "Let's go inside and have some tea before we go look at the site." Hagrid, with Fang still by they collar, turned and headed towards the stone hut. Charlie took my hand and made a face as it squished. Apparently I hadn't gotten all of the drool off.  
  
"Isn't that lovely?" I asked him with a smile. He laughed as he tried, in vain as I had, to wipe off the slime on his pants. He stepped around and took my other hand instead.  
  
"A word of advice," he whispered into my ear as we reached the hut, "Don't eat anything he offers you."  
  
"Why? Is it laced?" I laughed as I leaned into him.  
  
"I'm not sure what that means but let's just say, you may not live to regret it." He gave me a kiss on the check and led me up the steps.  
  
* Anachronism for what the f**k? 


	9. Is this a trick question?

I'm back, yeah. Sorry it's been so long, this was actually written months ago and stored on my computer, then I had to move suddenly and the computer went into storage, only after I sat down suddenly wanting to update did I realize I hadn't made a copy. My apologies folks but I hate rewriting stuff. So I hope you enjoy.  
  
  
  
Special thanks to my beta Alinora. Only she has to witness the horrors that are my drafts, for that you should be appreciative.   
  
sugar-skyline it wasn't soon but here you go. Hnh thanks. Don't worry there is a plot. . .somewhere. I took out the catholic reference, it was inappropriately worded I think, thanks for the check. It's was kind of a joke between me and my friend who is catholic. Tara 6, awww thanks, this story is so much fun to write I hope I continue to earn your praise. Siond, you know I love you.  
  
And here we go  
  
If you can't remember what's happened in the story, I reread and reedited the last few chapters so I invite you to go back and get caught up.   
  
Here you go, the long awaited 10th chapter  
  
Hotter Than Most  
  
Part 10  
  
Is this a trick question?  
  
"I think I broke my jaw," I whined quietly as we walked into the forest.   
  
"I told you not to eat anything," Charlie laughed.   
  
I, of course, remembered this too late, just as I tried to open my mouth to chew and found that I couldn't. Halfway through the conversation, Charlie noticed I was being a bit quiet and had an extreme look of concentration on my face. . . or so I'm guessing. I was probably more panicked and twitchy looking really. It kind of reminded me of the time in grade school when I glued my mouth shut with a jolly rancher between my teeth and when I finally pulled it loose, I was short a tooth. Luckily the treacle fudge unstuck, tooth free, and I spit it out demurely into a napkin and hid it under the edge of my plate. I could see Charlie shaking with laughter so I nudged him in the side and whispered for him to hush.  
  
"You know this is called the 'Forbidden' Forest by all the students," Charlie said in a spooky tone.  
  
"Is that because it's 'Forbidden?" I kind of mocked back.  
  
"Well yeah, school rules and such. But it's also home to all sorts of magical creatures. When one of the Ministry Wizards from the Control of Magical Creatures department gets really brave they try to come out and catalogue them. The last two never came back."  
  
"That's only some spook story you trying to scare me with," I said, primly turning my nose up. "Next thing you're going to say is that their ghosts still haunt these woods," I accused.  
  
"Actually," interrupted Hagrid, "One of them still does. Comes round every month or so and dictates his reports to me. I send them off to the ministry for 'em."   
  
Suddenly my lunch was starting to feel a little heavier in my stomach.   
  
"We're almost there. But anyways, best not be wanderin' Julia. There are some dangerous things living in these woods and being a muggle and all I'm not sure if you'll be able to see them."   
  
Yeah, well that calmed my fears right down. You know that feeling you get where it's like creepy crawlies running up your back and you have to shiver. I got that in spades!  
  
Suddenly the woods started to dip and below us lay a peaceful clearing.  
  
"Hagrid, it's wonderful mate," Charlie congratulated the man, giving him a thud on the back. "Perfect for the dragons."  
  
"What? Dragons?" I said tearing my eyes away from the forest that I was searching for, random leaping out at you when you're not looking, creatures.  
  
"Yeah," Charlie answered while gazing up at the tree canopy. "Dumbledore is sponsoring a tri-school competition, to promote international relations and all that. It's an old tradition, but this is the first time in like a hundred years that one's been held. Hey Hagrid, do you think we should charm a bigger opening?"  
  
"Couldn't hurt. Wouldn't want the harnesses catching on the trees."  
  
"What does this have to do with dragons?" I asked.   
  
"Well, that's the first event," he explained. "I wasn't told what the test was, just that the ministry needed clutching females. I expect the kids have to snatch something out of the nest."  
  
"Kids!" I shouted, instantly drawing his attention. "They're making kids go against dragons!"   
  
"Now Jules," he pleaded.  
  
"Don't you now Jules me!" I snapped back. "You know what it feels like to be burned by one of them. How could you put a kid in that kind of situation?" I snapped at him.  
  
"They'll be perfectly safe," he insisted, weathering my temper like a pro. "There will be at least a hundred dragon handlers standing by." While this did ease my fears a little, I still couldn't bear the idea. When I closed my eyes I could still see that monster bearing down on me, feel the fire hitting my back. Suddenly his hands were on my shoulders and I found myself looking up into his cool green eyes. "It will be alright," he assured me.  
  
"If you say so," I resigned. "But you had better keep a sharp eye on those kids," I warned him.   
  
"Of course love," he said with a smile. He kissed me quickly before I could protest anymore and gave me a quick wink before turning back to Hagrid. I sighed and turned towards the woods. It didn't really seem that foreboding. I mean, not until the winds shifted and it looked like the whole place came alive. Alright! Now I was just scaring myself. 'Deep breaths Julia.' I took a few steps away from the meeting and look around more and I was actually starting to feel better when I really did see something. It was a bit in the distance, but it was a black horse and it had wings! Poor animal, even from this distance I could see it was thin as a rake. Its shinny skin clung to its bones. The horse had been moving slightly away, but suddenly it stopped and turned towards me. I gasped and tripped backwards falling in a heap.  
  
My less than graceful decent had caught the men's attention and Charlie rushed over to hoist me up. "Jules are you alright? Did you see something?" I had still been starring dumbly out into the woods but his words jarred me back to the world.   
  
"It was a horse, I think," I corrected, knowing the description wasn't accurate. It was like God had started sculpting and decided, 'eh good enough.' "But it had the creepiest large white eyes," I said shivering. Charlie wrapped his arms around me from behind as we both looked out into the forest.  
  
"Can't take you anywhere you know?" he teased, "You always drag out some monster or another." I elbowed him lightly in the side, eliciting a grunt.   
  
"Only when I'm around you," I corrected him, bringing a smile to my face. The cold feeling seemed to ease away and I looked up at him and he kissed my temple lightly and yeah, I sighed. A girl could definitely get use to him.   
  
"So, what do you think Hagrid?" Charlie asked and I look over to see the really big man squinting into the trees. "I can't see it." I didn't take it personally; I know he believed I saw it.  
  
"Just the Thestrals," Hagrid concluded gesturing into the distance, "The herd's back there a little ways. Don't worry Miss Julia," he assured me good-naturedly. "Thestrals don't really hurt anyone unless they get really annoyed. Besides this group is tame."   
  
I heard Charlie snort at that, but I wasn't really sure why. But odd thing is, he suddenly grew really still, I turned to look at him. "It's nothing," he said quickly before I could ask, "was just remembering something." He gave me a fast smile to answer my questioning glance. In past experience and in all of the TV shows I've watched, nothing is ever nothing. Nothing is 'I don't want to admit to being scared or worried' or 'I don't want you to be scared or worried'.   
  
"Okay, keep your secret," I said pulling out of his arms, but offering my hand to show there was no offense. "Do you need more time? I'm sure I could find some more trouble to be had." Charlie smiled back for real this time.  
  
"No, I think we're finished for now. Hagrid, I think were going to get going. I'll see you in a few months eh?"   
  
"Course Charlie, good luck with errr stuff," he said cryptically and gave him a wink. "Miss Julia it was wonderful meetin' ya."  
  
"You too Hagrid," I said sincerely.  
  
  
  
"Stuff?" I inquired after Charlie as we walked through the gates of Hogwarts. I was kind of sad to leave really. It was a beautiful place. Must have been really fun to go to school there.   
  
"Just guy stuff," he answered. "Hey Julia," he said stopping for a moment.   
  
"Yeah?" I asked suspiciously. Hey, hey he deserved it! He was being all secretive.  
  
"Look at Hogwarts and tell me what you see," he requested. I gave him the raised eyebrow and turned to look back at the old castle.  
  
"Is this a trick question?" I asked him, worriedly, as I turned back. I always hate when you don't know how you're suppose to answer. Like when you're at the doctors and she asked your symptoms. "Do you have a cough?" "No." "Are you sure?" "Yes." Should you have a cough? Does she want you to have one? Am I supposed to see the friggin castle?  
  
"No, it's not a trick question," he answered seriously. "I should have asked you when we first arrived, but I didn't think to.   
  
"I see the caste," I told him. "What's this about?" I asked as we started walking again.   
  
"It's just odd the things that you can see. You're not a witch, but you can see bogarts and thestrals. I don't understand how that's possible."  
  
"So why did you ask me about the castle?" I inquired.   
  
"Well, when Muggles look at it they're supposed to see a condemned ruin and feel as if they've forgotten something and hurry home."  
  
"Is that why I've got this horrible feeling I haven't bought all of my books for next semester?" I asked, trying to keep a straight face.  
  
"Have you bought any of your books yet?" he asked skeptically. I looked up at the sky, giving the appearance of thought before looking back at him and shaking my head. He laughed and pulled me close blowing a raspberry on my neck. I squealed and broke free darting up the road, eliciting a chase.   
  
Hogsmeade Village was wonderful; we drank butterbeer, though Charlie says you need a cold December day for the full effect. I'll take his word. We visited most of the shops including, of course, Quality Quidditch Supply, where Charlie bought me a book on Quidditch. I think it was intended for kids but considering my knowledge of the game I wasn't insulted. He said he would go over it with me after I read the book, and that the rules were still a bit complicated, so now I'm expecting a multiple choice quiz with an attached essay portion.   
  
It was when I was browsing through another store that I saw what I had to buy. Well within my range, I forked over the money while Charlie was distracted, Molly and I did the whole currency exchange thing on the trip to Diagon Alley with the really weird, short men with pointy teeth. They kept leering at me; Molly said it was their nature.  
  
We had just left the last store and were heading to the pub to floo back when I handed him the bag. "This is for you," I said.  
  
"I was wondering what the big secret was about," he chuckled. Did I mention he does that a lot, laugh and smile. I swear it makes me feel like I'm on cloud nine. He lifted the book out of the bag and laughed out loud.  
  
The title read, "So You've Married a Muggle: Here's How Not to Get Them Killed." I had actually found it. 


	10. Do you mind if I sleep in here?

hmmm, I bet you're wondering where I've been...that would be two different countries and a few states. Sorry about the delay. And some answers will be revealed in part 12. I hope you enjoy -Puppy

Hotter Thank Most

Part 11

"Masterful, Mr. Weasley."

"I bow to your imagination, Miss White," he complimented...with a little bow, I giggled. "Oh, and please remind me never to get on your bad side."

"Will do. Shall we retire?" I asked, curling my arm around his. He leaned over and kissed me lightly. I went all warm and dreamy.

"Let's retire," he answered with that deep serious voice guys have that instantly sends us into blushes. I tried to stop it, but an unquenchable smile lit my face.

What would I do when it came time to leave? Damn those pesky voices in my head, I thought I gave you that cookie. But it was too late; the thought had interrupted my fluffy train of thoughts.

"What is it?"

"What is what?" I tossed back, grin returning. He peered at me for a moment, but obviously sensing no retreat, I can be very stubborn, he sighed and laughed and led me away, back to the house.

Behind us, floating peacefully above Catchpole Lake, were two Weasley's slumbering quietly in their beds; their snores echoing off into the woods. I love having a wizard boyfriend.

"Whatever will your mother say?" I asked, sounding scandalized.

"Cast a silencing spell," he whispered in my ear. I'm sure my eyes bugged out at that part and I know my feet suddenly decided they could remember where the path was, but seemed to find a root...yeah that's it, a root. Luckily Charlie was there to steady me and we paused for a moment in the path.

The comment was a bit unexpected. But see, here's the conundrum...you can't look away from something like that because it creates an awkward pause and you'll crush the poor boys ego, and you can't look at them silently because...well you just look a little daring, and shall I say scandalously so, eager. So here's how I decide to handle situations like these. I looked at him with a raised eyebrow and said,

"Mr. Weasley are you insinuating that your mother condones hedonistic acts in her household?" That got 'em. He chuckled and we started walking again. "Now your father on the other hand..." He looked at me with a twinkle in his eye. At least I can make him laugh.

"My friend Tatiana," he paused for a second. Another girls name and serious pause, that's not good. "She's invited you to stay with her during the game." Okay heart, you can start again. "It's just that Ron's two friends and my little sister are coming home..."

"That would be a bit much for you mum to handle," I gave him. He looked at me and smiled.

"I didn't want you to feel too crowded," he started explaining rapidly. "You don't have a big family or anything and..." I cut him off.

"Don't worry about it," I told him, giving him a reassuring smile. Awww, he looks all sheepish. I looked ahead and continued, "Plus, I'm sure she can tell me all sorts of scandalous stories about you at school." I glance at him from the corner of my eye. Aww look, he's squirming. Score. "And as long as I get to ravage you every few hours..." I looked at him devilishly, and coaxed the same look into his eyes before darting off. Suffice it to say, I didn't get very far before I was pinned to a tree for the next...actually, I'm not really sure how long it was. Who needs sleep? sigh

Morning found us grinning at each other at the breakfast table...not because of anything like that! One tracked mind much. We were trying, not too successfully, to suppress our laughter. All the Weasley clan, well the ones currently sleeping there, were up. That is, except Fred and George. Mrs. Weasley had been calling after them for the past ten minutes. Charlie was attempting to distract himself with the book I'd bought him. Currently he was on a chapter titled, "What food should and shouldn't do." When I first saw that yesterday I thought it was just silly...then I George tried to give me some candy...and got sent to his room for it. I made a mental note to self, "Do not eat anything not handed to you by Mrs. Weasley." Mrs. Weasley guessed my thoughts and quietly told me not to eat anything Charlie cooked either. But that was for another reason entirely.

Charlie looked up at me and I swear to God said, "Do muggles really drink juice made from oranges?" I was mid gulp into my pumpkin juice and miraculously kept it from exiting my nose. It did send me into a coughing fit however.

"Honestly! Did those boys fall into a coma? Fred! George! Breakfast!." That definitely made it worse and Charlie had to pound on my back after that. Though I don't really know why people do that, it never seems to help. Finally I could breathe again, but I had a napkin firmly held over my face, partially trying to wipe the tears away and partially to cover my smile.

"You going to be all right?" Charlie whispered in my ear, causing a set of silent giggles to shake me and I shook my head, no.

"Fred! George! If you don't come down this minute..." and, as if on cue, the kitchen door swung open and two soggy pajama wearing red heads walked through.

"Morning mum," Fred...I think, said cheerfully.

"Sorry we're late," George finished; they were heading straight through and going for the stairs.

"Wha What," Mrs. Weasley stuttered, in their wake. "Stop!" she ordered as they reached the stairs. They paused. "Turn." They turned. "Explain."

"Well, you see," Fred started. I shook my head at the amateur, still trying to control my laughter. That is not a good phrase to start on. I could feel Charlie shaking lightly beside me.

"We wanted to go swimming," George continued.

"In your pajamas?" Mrs. Weasley said with loud skepticism.

"It was the only option at the time," Fred finished and they made a dash for safety. Charlie and I burst out laughing; I'm sure Mrs. Weasley looked at us suspiciously, but my forehead was planted on the table and I was trying not to hyperventilate. Finally we calmed down and Mr. Weasley looked up from his paper.

"Make sure you bring their beds back before lunch," He said. I looked at him in shock. He winked and returned to his reading.

Later that night, I was sleeping up in Ginny's room. Which was now officially...and rechecked by Charlie every night, creature free. He's so sweet...and, well, he used it as an excuse to wish me good night in private...for about a half hour.

That night, I woke up from a dead sleep. It was what my father and I use to call the moment of silence. When I was little, we had these Siberian huskies and in the middle of the night they would creep into someone's room, noiselessly get a running start and pounce on the pre-chosen victim. Maybe their paws made some noise at lift off, or some prehistoric warning system would be triggered, but you would wake up to an unnatural silence as they were flying through the air and had a split second to curl up and protect your vital areas, the consequences being painful. I awoke to such an unnatural silence.

"Don't even think about it," I said.

"I told you she wasn't asleep yet," I heard one of them whisper as they retreated.

I waited for a while, probably about a half hour and sure enough I heard the door creak open. sigh I told you they were amateurs.

"If you two don't go back to bed right now, I'm going to make you wish you were never born."

I heard muttered curses and the door shut again, I laughed to myself. Unfortunately, as I hadn't gotten much sleep the night before...well, many of the nights before, not that I was complaining mind you as they were hours worth lost sleep, sigh...but, anyways, it was getting to the point that if I fell asleep now, I was going to be comatose and vulnerable. I sighed loudly, got out of bed and shivered. Man, England is cold; it was summer! After a quick trip to Mrs. Weasley's broom closet, I stalked quietly down the stairs, past the twin's room (who I could hear awake and scheming btw) and into Charlie's. His brother Bill had arrived that afternoon, a tall lanky dude (dude is probably the only descriptive word needed for him really) with a really wicked looking earring, and was in the bunk above.

I stopped for a moment and looked at Charlie sleeping. It was so cute, the blanket was half falling off and he was sprawled out, arms flung randomly.

"Julia?" I heard my name and looked up. Bill was peering down at me.

"Hey, Bill," I whispered. "Do you mind if I sleep in here?"

"No, of course not," he said in a sleep muffled voice. I love how the Weasleys just accept you into their family; it makes me feel so comforted. "Is anything wrong?" Just then we heard a rush of water, a shout of surprise, and the sound of plastic bucket hitting the floor. I giggled and looked up at Bill, he was smiling as well.

"My room's not quite safe tonight," I answered cryptically, "and I don't think they're going to admit defeat." He nodded and disappeared back over railing.

Charlie was on the side closest to me, so I had to lift up the blanket and kind of straddle him to get over to the empty space....sooo glad he doesn't wake up easily. I landed beside him, my decent not quite as graceful as I intended, to a sharp pain in my side.

"Hey, no funny business down there," Bill teased.

"A herd of stampeding Hippogriffs wouldn't wake him up, do you think I could," I threw back. I could hear him chuckle. See, I did read the book! Hippogriffs, get it...never mind.

I suddenly realized these were really big for bunk beds; there was plenty of room for two people. I didn't know they made them like that.

About the time I went to get comfortable, I remembered the pain in my side. I reached down and pulled out a book. It was the one I had bought for him. There were little slips of paper sticking out of the pages. I had to grin, he was studying just for me, and it was so adorably sweet. I looked at him, just as he let out a little snort in his sleep. Okay that's not so adorable, but still adorable. I've got it baaad.

I opened up to one of the marked pages and squinted in the moonlight. It was a section on telephones; a grin lit my face as I saw the diagram. I turned another page and it was on...oh my! I just skipped past that section, though probably valuable information for him to know. The third section filled me with warmth and dread at the same time. Possibly it was just for future knowledge, but the fact that he had marked a page on muggle engagement and wedding customs made me pause (though the fact that that section was in a book titled "So You Married a Muggle; Here's How to Not Get Them Killed," stuck out oddly in my mind). But back to it....Oh great! The spastic cookie loving voices in my head were going to love this. But I decided to deal with it as I do most uncertain situations I can't do anything about; I decided to go to sleep.

I set the book down on the floor as quietly as I could, which means it made a loud thwump, and of course the action involved leaning over Charlie again. I lay back down facing away from him. After all, I was stealing into his bed; it would be a bit rude of me to sprawl out all over him...I was reeealy tempted though. I tried to clear my mind for sleep, but the marked section still nagged at me, not that I didn't like him and didn't have momentary wonders about if it would happen, where the ceremony might be, what our children would look like, where we'd retire to...but still I didn't mark pages, though I suppose that's unfair to say as my book didn't have a section like that and I wonder if there was that section if the wonders in my head would adapt themselves to fit wizard customs. And what if Charlie's book is completely wrong and...my thoughts were cut off there, as the large, wonderful smelling, wizard beside me shifted and suddenly there were arms around me, pulling me closer. His head nuzzled against my neck, into my hair and he inhaled deeply, causing me to shiver and melt at the same time...oh who cares about some stupid book.

"Hey, beautiful," he whispered in my ear. God I love that accent.


	11. What? Thank God?

Sorry about the long delay. I was kind of stuck at a point, which occurred because I hadn't really planned it out. No this is not the end.

Hotter Than Most

part 12

I woke up feeling like every one of my nerves was buzzing. Before I could stop myself or even realize what had caused it, a moaning sigh escaped my mouth. I did mention I'm not the most coherent right after waking up, right? But I knew Charlie was holding me tightly against him and his mouth was planting light kisses one my neck and shoulder, and his hand….blush was somewhere else. I rolled over in his arms and over him until I ended up above him.

"Good morning," he said with wicked glint I had never quite seen before. I raised an eyebrow and smiled at him.

"Is that how you plan on waking me up from now on?" I had to close my eyes as the onslaught of his hands continued in the form of one tracing up my side.

"Every morning, if possible," he answered. His other hand pulled my head down so he could kiss me. It wasn't a typical half sleepy good morning kiss, it and… um cough something else proved to me he was wide-awake. Quickly, our positions were reversed and I somehow found myself below him and completely wrapped around him. Despite this, there was something else, something I had to tell him and the little cookie loving voices in my head wouldn't let me enjoy the moment until I did.

"Char-mmm," it didn't really work the first time. "Charlie, wait." 'Wait,' one word I suppose I guy never wants to hear from the girl he obviously has plans of doing something very naughty with. He froze mid kiss to the neck and looked at me sheepishly. I had to giggle.

"Look, there's something I want to tell you…preferable at a time when your hand wasn't under my shirt." Obediently, his hand reappeared and he propped himself up slightly, to look down at me. "I just wanted you to know that, well…" I looked off to the side to gather my courage. But no, this was something you had to say while looking some one in the eye or it didn't quite count. So I looked him in the eye and took a deep breath and blurted out, "I think I'm in love with you!" I winced and muttered, "I imagined saying that a little more quietly." My words were just stalls, I had already looked away from him and I was terrified. Fear or not though I never had any regrets about saying it. I've always believe that how you feel about someone is important and playing games of 'don't say you love someone until they say it first' or until such and such time is plain ridiculous. I loved him. I couldn't imagine wanting to wake up any other way. In fact I couldn't imagine waking up any other way and not being heart wrenchingly sad.

"Thank God," interrupted my mind rambling.

"What?" I said, looking up at him confused. 'Thank God' wasn't really a typical response to something like that. He was beaming down at me and I could have sworn his eyes looked slightly misty. My mouth gapped, I wanted to say something, anything, in that moment but nothing was adequate.

He embraced me tightly and rolled onto his side, pulling me with him. I was confused but still the strength of him reassured me.

"I've been wanting to say that to you since I picked you up," he told me. I knew what he meant but I wanted to hear it.

"What? Thank God?" He laughed against my neck and pulled back. He looked me at me directly and without any 'I thinks' or stuttering or hesitation said, "I love you". Okay, it was my time to get misty.

It was a while before we left the room, none of those thoughts now! Truthfully, that was more in line with what he was thinking though. Despite the fact he assured me we had the house to ourselves, I couldn't really see a bunk bed as being very romantic and we were still in Mrs. Weasley's house even if she wasn't. In the end I distracted him and fled. I'm pretty sure I would not have been in Gryffindor had I gone to Hogwarts.

Now I'm going to skip forward because while I like reminiscing on the days to follow they were relatively uneventful, slightly mushy, and…well mine to tell you the truth. I feel like being a bit of a spoiled child about it and not sharing. I did go to his friend's house before the whole troop of teenagers arrived and of course got many embarrassing stories from her as promised.

Is this the end of the story? No, not at all. But to me it feels like the end of the first act. The second beginning the night of the Quidditch World Cup, or more precisely when I caught Charlie's friend trying to hide the newspaper the morning after.


	12. Julia the dragon magnet White

Sorry about the delay folks, I've been struggling with a serious Manga/Anime addiction, but I'm better now...I hope. It isn't long but it just might sustain you a little longer.

I don't have a beta though...The first few readers will probably understand why I need one but I swear I've read it at least ten times. Sorry about that. Please email me if you are interested, and include some of your background.

Hotter Than Most

Part 13

It's been a year...well I suppose not quite a year but I'm in the mood to be melodramatic. Sometimes things work out (or don't work out as the case may be) and all of your plans flop like an undercooked pancake. You know how you're impatient for the first batch to start and so the griddle isn't preheated all the way and...well, flat broken pancakes. I usually scrap the first batch when no one is looking, can't really do that with a relationship. But it had been a year when the most amazingly wonderful disaster happened. I didn't graduate. I know what you're thinking ("but isn't that bad? Now you can't run off to see him without obligations") but wait. See I had this advisor that kind of told me that I didn't need to take a foreign language because I had learned enough in high school. I guess four years of humoring Maestra Gonzales was a good thing. I even took a test and passed. Expect that they don't have my test. Stupid massively large universities, that depend on computers for everything and your life can be ruined with one tiny glitch. I swear I sat there and watched the proctor grade it. Sorry I'm getting off track, because really this is a good thing. So after repeating the phrase, "What? You have to be kidding me," about eight times. My advisor told me I could 'walk' with my class if I signed up for a study abroad and could graduate after I passed a proficiency test. So...I have to learn 4 semesters worth of a foreign language in less than a semester's time. And did I do the smart thing and sign up to go to Mexico, where I could quickly relearn everything, pft! Yeah right. And this I believe is what they call in movies "Deus ex machina,"a stroke of luck in my mind and I'm certainly not complaining...well maybe a little, I do have a lot to study.

And that is why I was trudging up the drive to the dragon preserve, in the middle of nowhere (his dad didn't mention that part). The bush next to me shook and I started to wonder if part of my brain was missing.

"Doamna, (Miss) please keep up," The guide called. Nothing to worry about, just a bit of nonmagical wildlife. Yes, because Cuddles was so happy to stay in his enclosure. In context, I suppose the preserve having guided tours isn't weird. Muggle preserves have guides. Still I was a bit shocked when Mr. Weasley told me. I decided this was my bravery building activity of the...okay really for my life. I wanted to get over my fear of dragons since it could get in the way of my relationship with Charlie...then again a healthy fear of dragons might be more normal (evolutionary wise) than his fascination with them.

So what does the tour include, why a flying carpet trip of course...because flying through a dragon preserve is perfectly safe. So while I hyperventilated in the back, the wizard went on lecturing about the various species. I was paying attention for the most part. Blah blah eats mostly sheep (probably the occasional researcher), blah blah teeth bigger than my forearm and then I think 'scream from hell' is an accurate description of my reaction. Cuddles, while I was assured dragons wouldn't be able to see, hear, or smell us, decided to take off right as we were flying over. I have the worst luck to ever existed.

While I was curled up with my head buried in the carpet, several ladies petting and crooning to me. I heard the guide say, "I know that scream. You're that American girl!" At least I was memorable some how. It didn't take him long to put it together. "No, you're Charlie's girl." I could hear the wonder in his voice. "What are you doing up here? You're suppose to be a magnet for dragons." That didn't make me feel better. In fact I felt guilt for putting the other tourists in danger. I sunk lower. And was that really how Charlie introduced me? Julia "the dragon magnet" White.

"Listen up gents. This young lady here is engaged to one of the researchers (eh? First I've heard of that!). They met when she saved a young girl from an escaped dragon." I heard a few murmurs of praise and a 'well done, ducky.'. "And without a wand!"

"Good Lord!" said the woman above me. "How did you do it?"

"I have a feeling he's about to tell you," I muttered but the guide was already into the story...with sweeping hand motions.

"There she was sitting by the lake (it was a pool actually), when suddenly the land around her went dark as the massive beast flew over (it wasn't the apocalypse or anything). She tried to get everyone out of the water and harms way (There was only one girl, was he even there?). But one little girl was left behind. Our heroine and the dragon saw the girl at the same time and it became a race. The dragon darted out of the sky (sky? He was trying to turn his fat ass around in the pool) as she sprinted for the child. This lady grabbed her up just as the Cuddles (how can you take a dragon seriously with that name?), unleashed a stream of fire hitting the spot where the child had just been. Kid in arms she leapt a five foot (three foot) high fence and covered the child as the dragon unleashed another firebolt! (oooohhh ahhhhh!). There she lay, burnt and in pain (that part's right) as the dragon pinned her down (pinned me...eh?). She let out a terrified scream as the dragon breathed in to roast it's dinner." There the guide sat, with his hands up (playing the dragon of course), when he dropped them and smiled. "And that is how she met the love of her life." Cue burning red face. That time, when my face was buried in the carpet it wasn't from fear. "Charlie and the other Dragon-tamers, myself included, swooped in and kept our missy here from becoming a crispy critter." I got several pats on the back and a few questions like, "Is he cute?" "When's the wedding?". I decided the worst part of a magic carpet is there isn't anyways to escape that doesn't include a long drop.

A little while later one of the ladies forced me up and held me close to her side, for support. "Come on, luv. You have to see this beautiful sunset." It really was beautiful, parts were just the color of Charlie's hair. The mountains and forest glowed and I was glad that I had seen it. Then I looked down into the forest and a magnificent chill ran through me. The Lady squeezed a little tighter.

"You really do love him to be doing this."

"Yes," I answered. "I really do."

"Look, I need to know how to get to this address." I held up the note once again and spoke slowly. "I know it is close by." I had convinced the guide to keep quiet about who I was but now for the surprise to be complete I had to get to Charlie's place before he got off of his shift. It was only a mile, so I was told by Mr. Weasley. But the blasted receptionist, as soon as she heard that I was looking for Charlie pretended she couldn't speak English.

"No, I do not know what you want."

"Directions, look you can even point for all I care but please tell me how to find this street!"

"We don't give out information on-" she was cut off by a man behind me speaking in Romania. She looked to argue back but something he said must have been pretty harsh because her eyes went wide and she looked away in quiet anger.

"You Julia?" I sighed and turned towards him.

"Yeah."

"I'll take you, come on." I followed him out of the office to a beat up European jeep. "If you wanted your arrival kept secret you shouldn't have told Peter."

"I didn't exactly tell him." He released a sharp laughter, a carefree one that helped to calm me down after my confrontation with demon behind the desk.

"Hop in," he said as he walked around to the driver side. "Yeah, he told us all how he recognized your scream." I felt like all the one-liners in the world couldn't save me in front of this man, he was so open. After my quiet response he looked down at me. "I hope I haven't offended you."

"Not at all," I said with a smile. "I'm just a little shocked still. I wonder if Peter was right, if I really am a dragon magnet." The man chuckled.

"I hate to break it to you, but you are...and so am I, and so is everyone else in this world. We're what the dragon's like to think of as fresh meat." My chest shook a little until I couldn't hold it anymore and laughter erupted from my mouth.

"You're Ivantie right?" I remembered him from Charlie's letters. 'A man who could make all of your worries evaporate and put you at ease'. His identity also explained how I just got into a strangers car without question.

"Bingo. Pleased to meet you. Charlie says you're a vetera...eh, vetria. I'm sorry. I learned English from the time I was a boy but some words are still difficult"

"Veterinarian, Vet is fine as well. I'm still studying though."

"So a Vet and a Dragon Researcher, that's a pretty good match." I was speechless as he pulled into a long driveway. A short ways back was a darkened modular home. Ivantie stopped the vehicle and put it into park. "You should get some rest, I heard you had quite an ordeal." I looked away and smiled. I had a feeling that carpet ride wasn't something I would live down. "I'll send Charlie home as soon as he comes in. Tell him I dropped off a rather large package."

I opened the car door and thanked him for the ride. I slung my day-pack over my shoulder as I walked to the house. He was right, I was tired. I was lucky the door was unlocked, but then again Ivantie might have had something to do with that. This wasn't one of my better thought out plans, and I'm even counting the time I visited my uncle Mel's farm. Monetary rewards wouldn't get that story past my lips.

It was pretty dark when I got inside, thank goodness I hadn't walked. Still, In my tired state I had the feeling then house seemed bigger on the inside.

A sharp intake of breath awoke me, not mine, it was someways away on the edge of my dream. I whined softly as sleep started to drain out of me and I felt the worn-out cushions of Charlie's couch resisting my shape. He definitely needed new living room furniture. I probably would have rolled over and gone back to sleep if not for the soft light and that voice. I heard my name. My eyes were so slow in opening but finally I saw a dark head, halloed in red.

Suddenly, my joy was fighting with stale loneliness and tears were appearing. To me it was the oddest thing. I knew I would be seeing him, it was all planned. Yet, there I was crying. God, I had missed him.


	13. My breath, my world

If apologies were sugar you guys would be bouncing off the walls with how sorry I am about not updating as much as I should. A got a lot of emails about people adding to story to their alerts and this chapter has been sitting around for a while. I hope you like it. It doesn't really move the plot but it's important.

-puppy

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hotter Than Most

Part 14

One of the best parts about Charlie, he's a wonderful personal space heater. I'm from a slightly cold place and the quest for good blankets is something I don't think I'll ever let go of. Yet there I lay, perfectly content under one quilt and sheet. Of course that had something to do with the big red head who had his arms wrapped around me and was snoring softly.

Okay I was starting to green at that ability of his, you know the one where he could fall asleep and stay asleep through anything. It would have made living in the dormitories at college so much easier. Meanwhile, I was trying desperately not to be the menace the little voices in my head were begging me to be. OMG I was so keyed up! How could he sleep? I sighed and snugged against his chest and breathed in the yummyness that was him. Again, campfires and manliness really are the words that say it to me.

Sometimes I worried about him smelling like smoke. If it was a locational thing or a contact thing. I really hoped he wasn't too close to their fire all that often. Granted, I'm sure his too close is probably measured in feet where mine is in miles. Still, I couldn't help running my hand along his chest, feeling the smooth skin left behind by burns.

"You don't seem all that interested in sleep," he said in a deep rumble, interrupting my thoughts. Yeeah! I mean, crap I woke him up. Darn.

"Sorry," I said with probably no conviction. I looked up at him trying to ooze innocence but I felt a wave of seriousness wash over me and I blurted out, "It's like I wasn't sure you were real and now you're right here and I can't believe it and I've got the craziest jet lag. Give me a minute and I'm sure I'll face plant in the middle of a sentence." Charlie laughed, and kissed my forehead. Another thing he had going for him, he never makes me feel as crazy as I am sure I am.

"You have eye makeup all over, luv," he said then licked his thumb started wiping at my cheeks. Yeah, he's so dreamy. I squirmed away and hid my face in the pillow, giving him another chance to laugh.

Of course what was the first thing I did when I saw him again after waking up in his trailer in Romania? kiss him? hug him? sob like a maniac in a psycho ward? Yep the last one, well that and a little of the second, then a little bit the first. I blame the trauma of my reunion with Cuddles for the extra emotion but God did I miss him.

Still even through I was crying, he didn't try to calm me down, or tell me everything was alright. When I finally gathered myself, I was stunned that he was holding me just as tightly. If not tighter, well because of the big rippling biceps...that's right, I said it. Now I feel like a romance novelist.

So the crying stopped and there was more of the first thing and then we were here *cough* Yep that's all. Nothing more to tell. Well we did have something to eat but I'm not getting into that either.

"Hey," he called. I peaked up at him just a little, causing him to chuckle and push the pillow down so he could see both of my eyes. "How long are you staying? It might be hard for me to get time off and I don't want to leave you here alone." I smiled at his look of worry which just made him give me the eyebrow. "I'm concerned for my trailer as well, with your luck." I scoffed than laughed at him.

"I accept no blame for previous accidents," I thought for a second, "no accidents of a _significant _nature happen when you're not around so I say the blame lies in you."

"Point taken, I'll look for extra spells but you didn't answer my question." I squirmed a little under his serious face and started to question my carefully thought out slightly haphazard plan.

It's all romantic dreaming this stuff in your head of course. There is always running to meet them, and spinning, there should always be spinning in a good romance. But I mean as confident as a girl can get it's still hard knowing what a guy is thinking, if he really wants you around that much. If he's the kind of guys that does love you but secretly has his other girlfriends lying around. Okay so those weren't my thoughts just random examples. I just...well I found myself shy all of a sudden.

"I'm going to be nearby all summer at the university."

"Fantastic," he said with a huge grin that knocked all of the wind from me.

"Unfortunately though, I have to learn Romanian in about three months or I'm in trouble." Charlie smiled and that made me slightly suspicious. "I don't suppose you know Romanian? I mean I thought you probably knew some but I didn't know how much with...this...being." I stopped talking because Charlie was leaning in close to my ear, making me shiver as his breath swirled around, tickling my skin. Oh, good Lord.

"Te iubesc," he said in a deep voice. I knew that one, that one meant I love you, which caused a great shiny happiness to run through me and I almost made a fool of myself wiggling in excitement...almost? okay I did a little. "Esti respiratia mea, viata mea." He pulled away, leaving me slightly dazed.

"What did that last part mean?" I asked, really really hoping he wasn't going to be all mysterious. Mysterious is over rated when it's in that wonderful voice, I wanted to know every thing it was saying. He laced his hands into my hair and stroked my face with his thumb.

"It means 'You are my breath, my world," he said with such warmth I felt like his eyes themselves were heating me up. Okay so that deserved the biggest kiss in the world...so that's what he got.

I never did find out where he learned all of those wonderful phrases but he whispered them to me well into the night and until even I was exhausted enough to sleep. And did I face plant...um well that's a secret.

Suddenly, the world erupted in drums, base guitar and an angry cat screeching Romanian. And I had no idea where I was and why I was suddenly falling towards the shag carpet covered floor but it kind of stung when I landed. It probably didn't help that the person beside me had vaulted out of bed as well which caused the whole world to roll around...first thing in the morning.

The horrendous banging noise suddenly stopped and I looked up to see Charlie standing across the room, sheepishly, with an alarm clock in his hands.

"Sorry," He said, wincing and smiling all at once. I nodded, still dazed. He stepped forward and scooped me off the floor and threw me on the bed, before kissing me on the forehead, then disappeared. Yeah, that run on grammar was about how it seems to me as well. My brain finally started catching up to my body and decided it really didn't want to so I crashed back to the pillow. The shower starting up in the other room lulled me back to sleep and I kind of vaguely remembered Charlie coming in to kiss me as he ducked off to work. Apparently big day, dragoney things to do. I wasn't sure really what he had said. Maybe his weird sleeping abilities included storing up excess for later use because I definitely didn't get enough sleep the night before.

I knew he was going to try to get a half day so he could take me back to the dormitories. I kind of wondered how we were doing that though.

Romanian phrases  
.com/question/index?qid=20080927120138AAhqYvc


End file.
